Regarde-moi
by Neolysia
Summary: Quand un jeune homme de 20 ans rencontre l'amour de sa vie, que pensez-vous qu'il se passe? Il tente de le vivre. C'est ce que pensait Kiba I. jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sous le charme d'une jeune aveugle sauf que, entre toutes les petites galères du quotidien, un job qui paie mal et une situation familiale délicate, le grand amour ne va rien faciliter... Ou pas. Romance KibaHina.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la saga « Naruto », créés par Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Avant-propos : J'ai récemment repris l'anime « Naruto » et ça m'a donné une idée. Bien que j'affectionne l'univers de ce manga depuis près de dix ans, mon histoire ne se déroulera pas dans l'univers des ninjas de Kishimoto-sensei. Je lui ai préféré un cadre plus réaliste. Je m'excuse d'avance si je me retrouve parfois avec des personnages un peu OOC (Je crois que c'est le terme utilisé pour dire que le caractère du personnage dans la fanfiction ne correspond pas avec le caractère du personnage dans l'oeuvre de base) car ce ne sera pas mon intention (Je pense que vous vous en doutez).

Par ailleurs, je vais commencer mon histoire par un nombre réduit de personnages : Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Shino... Mais j'intégrerai plus tard d'autres personnages tels que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et cie... Et plusieurs histoires/intrigues s'entremêleront à mon intrigue principale.

Concernant la « structure », je pense alterner les points de vue de plusieurs personnages. Quand je le ferai, je l'indiquerai avant le récit en lui-même (Je le rappellerai quand le moment sera venu) mais pour l'instant, le point de vue sera celui de Kiba.

Si un passage de mon récit ne vous semble pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me le dire : j'en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

Merci d'avoir lu mon pavé d'avant-propos.

Pour l'instant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ma modeste petite histoire vous plairas.

* * *

Un auteur célèbre a dit un jour : « On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans ». Je ne le contredirai pas mais j'ajouterai que l'on est surtout insouciant et que cela peut durer encore de longues années après qu'on ai eu 17 ans. A 17 ans, je croyais tout savoir, tout connaître de la vie mais je me trompai et je ne m'en rendis compte quelques mois après avoir été mis à la porte du domicile familial.

Qui je suis ? Je m'appelle Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. J'ai toujours trouvé drôle que mon nom de famille soit en totale adéquation avec les métiers de ma sœur et de ma mère : une vétérinaire et une éleveuse de chiens. « Inu » qui signifiait « chien » en japonais ça collait trop bien avec le métier de ma mère pour que ce soit une coïncidence, non ? J'avais toujours aimé penser que notre nom de famille avait une sorte de sens caché, de raison d'être. Enfin, ma mère était aussi un tyran. Elle me faisait peur depuis que j'étais gamin. Elle avait son « truc » quand je faisais des bêtises (Et Dieu sait que j'en ai fais des bêtises étant enfant) : d'abord elle criait et elle criait très fort, comme un homme puis c'était les coups et elle n'hésitait parfois pas à me mettre un bon coup de poing. Une fois, elle a tellement bien visé qu'elle m'a fait perdre une dent. Ma mère avait le sang chaud. Elle se mettait facilement en colère et la dernière fois fut la bonne. J'avais à peine 18 ans, j'étais démuni et elle n'avait pas hésité à me mettre à la porte pour une chose horrible à ses yeux. Cela faisait près de trois ans et je n'avais pas essayé de la revoir depuis plus de deux ans. Ma dernière tentative de me réconcilier avec ma mère s'était soldé par un échec magnifique qui m'avait bouleversé pendant des semaines voire des mois. Toutefois, baisser les bras ne me ressemblait pas mais ma mère me terrifiait : face à elle, je me sentais toujours aussi vulnérable que lorsque j'étais bébé.

Pour ma part, je n'avais pas pu suivre d'études : je devais me trouver un logement, payer les factures... Si j'avais en plus des frais pour des études... Ce serait impossible. Je m'étais trouvé un travail de serveur dans un restaurant. Ce n'était pas super bien payé mais c'était suffisant. Malheureusement, le contact des animaux (et tout particulièrement celui des chiens) me manquait affreusement alors je m'étais engagé dans une association qui formait des chiens guides d'aveugle et se chargeait de les placer en fonction des demandes. Pour ma part, je ne formais pas de chien : je n'avais ni la place ni les fonds nécessaires pour élever un chien. Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était un compromis qui me plaisait.

Je vous avais dit que j'étais un spécialiste des bêtises quand j'étais enfant. Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est que j'étais bien entouré pour faire mes bêtises, on était quatre cancres dans ma classe d'école primaire et on ne s'est jamais vraiment séparé. J'étais même colocataire avec l'un d'entre eux, Shikamaru Nara. Avec lui, j'avais l'habitude de dormir en cours parce que c'était ennuyant l'école. J'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps et c'était la même chose pour lui. Et puis, c'était un flemmard de première ! Mais on ne pouvait clairement pas nier qu'il était intelligent. Quand on parlait de Shikamaru, on ne pouvait pas ignorer Chôji Akimichi, son meilleur-ami. Chôji, c'était le type même du garçon ultra gentil, la bonne pâte mais il n'était pas vraiment populaire : c'était le petit gros maladroit et pas discret de la classe. Mais il était très bien avec nous et il avait toujours quelque chose à grignoter pendant qu'on était en classe. Je crois bien que c'était ce qui énervait le plus notre prof, M. Umino. Chôji avait été notre coloc' pendant deux ans avant qu'il ne parte à l'étranger, pour suivre une fille je crois. Et le dernier de notre petit quatuor était Naruto Uzumaki. Lui, c'était LE cancre par excellence : il était le dernier en classe et le premier à déclencher l'hilarité dans la classe. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il était orphelin, personne ne s'intéressait à lui alors il avait trouvé ce moyen pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Naruto avait été le premier à prendre un chemin différent du nôtre et nous nous étions perdu de vue depuis le lycée. De temps en temps, je pensais à lui et me demandais ce qu'il devenait. Certaines rumeurs le disait mort mais je n'y croyais pas une seconde.

Donc, je vivais depuis trois ans en coloc' avec mon ami Shikamaru dans un petit pavillon pourvu de trois chambres et d'un petit jardin. Nous avions vécu avec Chôji mais depuis qu'il était parti, nous avions dû trouver un troisième gars pour partager le loyer. Le type en question s'appelait Shino et, honnêtement, il me faisait froid dans le dos. Il était fana d'insectes, il possédait des terrariums et tout ces trucs dans lequel on pouvait voir vivre des insectes, ne parlait pas beaucoup et était stoïcisme glaçant. Néanmoins, il avait une sorte d'autorité naturelle qui nous faisait le respecter immédiatement. Vous vous en doutez, le grand rêve de Shino était devenir entomologiste. Personnellement, je n'avais rien contre les insectes mais quand une araignée grosse comme votre main vous grimpait dessus, il était naturel de flipper et de péter les plombs et, comme j'avais beaucoup de chance, ce genre de mésaventures m'arrivait souvent.

Pendant ce temps, vous vous dites certainement que je ne parle pas beaucoup des filles. C'est un sujet important... Enfin, aux yeux de beaucoup de gens mais pas pour moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé par les histoires d'amour et la vie de couple. Je voyais mes potes galérer avec leur copine et j'étais sortis avec une fille au lycée sauf qu'elle était déjà partie à imaginer notre vie ensemble, quand on aurait trente ans et plein d'enfants. Bref, c'était pas possible. J'ai lâché l'affaire tout de suite surtout que ce n'était rien de sérieux pour moi. Avec les années, je me suis quand même posé des questions car nous étions des éternels célibataires dans ma famille et, au bout du compte, je me suis persuadé que nous n'étions pas fait pour le couple... Un peu comme une malédiction.

Mais comme le dicton le disait : c'était au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins que l'amour nous tombait dessus. Car oui, mon histoire est basée sur une histoire d'amour, MA première histoire d'amour. Dès que je vis cette fille, je su que quelque chose de différent allait se produire, qu'ELLE était différente et pourtant un énorme problème nous barrait la route qui donnerait accès au bonheur et à l'amour.

Maintenant que vous connaissez le contexte, laissez moi vous raconter l'histoire de ma rencontre avec Hinata Hyûga, celle qui m'a tout appris : appris à voir les choses telles qu'elles sont, appris à ressentir et percevoir, appris à m'aimer tel que je suis (car une part de moi ne m'aimait pas malgré mon apparente assurance et ma « grande gueule »)... Elle m'a tout simplement appris à voir ce qui est ironique puisqu'elle est aveugle.

* * *

C'est ici que s'arrête notre chapitre 1/prologue. Je vous réserve la rencontre KibaHina pour la prochaine fois. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. De nouveaux personnages (Notamment la famille Hyuga) arriveront dès le prochain chapitre.

Je suis sincèrement navrée si j'ai mal orthographié certains noms ou prénoms japonais : j'ai probablement oublié des accents ou ce genre de chose. Si c'est le cas, je tâcherais de les corriger au plus tôt.

J'essaierais de poster le second chapitre dans la semaine du 24 Août.

N'hésitez pas à poster un petit review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que son travail est lu et ça motive pour écrire la suite.

-Neolysia-


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas.

Au chapitre précédent, j'avais évoqué les changements de point de vue. Justement, dans ce chapitre, il y en a un : il est indiqué par le prénom du personnage dont j'adopte le point de vue (Ici, Shikamaru) centré et écrit en italique gras.

* * *

C'était un samedi comme un autre : j'avais fini mon travail vers 14h puis j'avais filé jusqu'au bâtiment de l'association pour laquelle j'étais bénévole. C'était devenu une petite routine qui me mettait de bonne humeur. Selon moi, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de passer mon après-midi à avec les chiens et même... Aider les autres et leur faciliter la vie était gratifiant. En fait, je servais en premier lieu de réceptionniste puis je dirigeai les gens qui venaient chercher un chien et ainsi de suite. Parfois j'assistais aux rencontres entre chiens-guides et futurs maîtres parce que personne n'était disponible à ce moment et que j'avais un don naturel avec les chiens : je savais les calmer et je me faisais rarement mordre... En fait, la dernière fois qu'un chien m'avait mordu, j'avais une dizaine d'années.

Je pris mon déjeuner en quelques minutes, je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger plus tôt. Ca m'arrivait tout le temps. Etre serveur n'était pas de tout repos. La plupart du temps, quand je rentrais tard en semaine, je m'écroulai dans mon lit parfois sans même prendre le temps de me déshabiller. Ma vie suivait une routine bien huilée surtout pendant le week-end pourtant j'adorais les plans de dernière minute, les arrivées à l'improviste...

Je fus sollicité deux fois pendant que je mangeais, pendant mon « poste ». D'un certain côté, avoir à traiter avec des aveugles était pratique : ils ne pouvaient pas me voir manger et donc ne pensaient pas que j'étais le pire des impolis... Bref, j'étais tranquille ! Après deux personnes, il y eu un long moment d'accalmie durant lequel je me mis à penser à ma soirée. Ca allait être un samedi soir typique : Asuma Sarutobi, mon ancien prof de maths, viendrait rendre visite à Shikamaru (Un lien assez proche de celui entre un père et son fils s'était tissé entre eux pendant le lycée et s'était mué en amitié quand nous eûmes fini nos années de lycée jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de venir nous voir tous les week-ends), ils joueraient au shogi (Jeu auquel je ne comprenais strictement rien) en fumant quelques cigarettes (Enfin, surtout Asuma même s'il arrivait que Shikamaru en fume une) et en discutant de tout et de rien, puis, quand j'arriverai, nous sortirions les bières pour boire tranquillement... Un petit moment de bonheur simple. Ca serait une soirée parfaite. J'esquissais un petit sourire.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte. Je relevai les yeux pour voir entrer deux aveugles, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que moi et une fille de mon âge. Le garçon se dirigeait à l'aide d'une canne tandis que la fille, qui semblait réfractaire à la canne, préférait se faire guider par le garçon en le tenant par le bras. Tout deux portaient des lunettes de soleil... Comme si ça pouvait cacher leur handicap... Je les détaillais un instant. Il était rare qu'il n'y ai pas de voyant avec l'aveugle dans ce genre de cas. Le garçon avait un style très BCBG, strict malgré ses cheveux longs. Je me dis que si on l'avait habillé avec des vêtements de femme, il aurait pu passer pour l'une d'entre elles sans problème. Passons. Il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait dans son attitude. Une fierté peut-être mal placée ? Il me semblait hautain, trop sûr de lui... La fille, elle, était totalement différente. Elle se tenait beaucoup plus en retrait mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle... De longs cheveux sombres, comme ceux du gars, des traits fins, un visage un peu rond... Rien de plus féminin même son style ne l'était pas vraiment. En fait, elle faisait plutôt dans le camouflage : des couleurs ternes, des vêtements classiques... Rien d'excentrique. Je souris. C'était pile mon genre de fille, le genre de fille que l'on voulait protéger même si elle n'en avait pas forcément besoin. Je me levai pour venir les escorter car, là, c'était un peu impossible pour eux de venir jusqu'au bureau qui servait d'accueil.

-Bonjour, vous venez pour les chiens, c'est ça ?

OK... J'étais un crétin fini juste parce que j'étais en face d'une belle fille. Bien sûr qu'ils venaient pour les chiens. D'ailleurs, si j'avais pu voir les yeux du type qui accompagnait la beauté, j'étais certain qu'ils lançaient des éclairs ou tentaient de me fusiller.

-Euh... Enfin, je voulais dire... Est-ce votre première visite ?, me rattrapais-je, vainement.

Pendant que la fille rougissait en gloussant légèrement, ma maladresse était très certainement la cause de son petit rire, son accompagnateur, lui, me répondit d'un ton sec et un peu pédant.

-Bien sûr que nous venions pour les chiens... Nous sommes dans les locaux d'un organisme formant des chiens-guides et les appariant à des aveugles demandeurs du service alors pourquoi serions-nous venons si ce n'avait été pour les chiens ? Nous sommes déjà venu un peu plus tôt dans la semaine et on nous a dit que revenir aujourd'hui car ma cousine pourrait voir plus de chiens...

D'accord. Il ne plaisantait pas et, même s'il m'avait sorti un monologue, j'avais bien compris qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec moi.

-Euh... Bien... Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ? C'est juste pour que je l'inscrive sur le registre, demandais-je directement à la fille puisque c'était elle qui était intéressée par un chien-guide.

Une nouvelle fois, elle rougit. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais une aveugle rougir. D'habitude, les filles rougissaient quand un garçon qu'elles trouvaient attirant leur parlait mais là, elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

-H... Hyûga... Hinata Hyûga...

En fait, elle était juste d'une timidité incroyable. C'était mignon. Je m'absentai quelques secondes pour écrire son nom et l'heure de son arrivée.

-M. Hyûga, pouvez-vous attendre ici ? Il est préférable qu'elle soit seule avec les chiens et les dresseurs pour cette rencontre. Je suppose qu'on vous l'a déjà dit la dernière fois ?, lui mentis-je en l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises du hall.

En fait, j'avais surtout envie de ne pas avoir ce type chiant comme la pluie et hautain près de moi. Comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient être de la même famille ? Enfin... Ma sœur et moi étions aussi très différents et pourtant nous partagions le même sang.

Je posais la main gauche de la jolie Hinata sur mon bras puis l'emmenait à la rencontre des chiens. Il fallut traverser deux couloirs assez longs alors je jugeai bon de discuter un peu.

-Alors, Hinata... Je peux vous appeler Hinata ?

-Seulement si vous me donnez le vôtre...

Très surprenante, cette fille. Elle était beaucoup moins timide maintenant que son cousin n'était plus là.

-Ah ah... C'est un secret... Non, je blague. Je m'appelle Kiba. Dites-moi, l'homme qui vous accompagnait est votre cousin, c'est ça ?

-O...Oui, Neji est bien mon cousin. Nos pères étaient jumeaux...

-« Etaient » ?

-Mon oncle est mort il y a plus de dix ans... Neji ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remis...

-Oh...

Que pouvais-je dire de plus ? Moi, je n'avais pas de père. Je ne savais pas qui il était... Ce n'était qu'une notion vague et abstraite, un truc aussi incompréhensible que le shogi... En revanche, je devais faire mon boulot c'est-à-dire aider la belle aveugle.

-Je crois qu'on devrait abandonner le vouvoiement... Je pense qu'on a le même âge et deux jeune qui se vouvoient ça fait..., commençais-je.

-Bizarre ? Je suis bien d'accord avec...

Elle s'arrêta de parler pendant un instant. Cherchait-elle ses mots ? Avait-elle du mal à me tutoyer ? Puis un très timide « toi » sorti d'entre ses lèvres. Je ne pu que sourire. Cette timidité maladive était vraiment craquante.

-... Tu as déjà eu un chien ?

-Non... A vrai dire, j'évite les chiens...

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi veux-tu un chien alors ?

-Quand j'étais petite un chien m'a mordu et depuis j'en ai un peu peur. Mais je veux vaincre ma peur, me dépasser, changer et devenir indépendante... Je dépends beaucoup trop de mon cousin ou de mon père...

-Hmmm... Je vois. Mais pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme ton cousin ? Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas une canne ?

-Bonne question... J'aime mieux avoir un chien-guide que de me déplacer seule avec une canne... Ca a un côté un peu plus rassurant d'avoir un chien. Je sais me débrouiller seule avec une canne mais je me sens... vulnérable.

Une fois encore, je souris. Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire et je savais que dès qu'elle se lierait d'amitié avec un chien elle ne pourrait plus le quitter ni s'en passer et il était probable qu'elle adopte un autre chien qui ne serait pas un chien-guide. Le contact quotidien me manquait alors je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qu'il en serait pour Hinata dès qu'elle prendrait son indépendance grâce à son futur chien, dès qu'elle deviendrait dépendante au chien...

Je poussais ensuite la porte qui donnait sur la salle où attendaient les chiens. 7 ou 8 labradors, golden retrievers et labrador retrievers patientaient ou faisaient connaissance avec deux autres aveugles. Visiblement, l'un d'entre eux avait « choisi » un maître et ne voulait plus s'en décoller.

-Je vais rester avec toi, cette fois-ci... Tu vas prendre contact avec les chiens, essayer de te sentir à l'aise avec eux... Je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien. Ca te va ?, lui demandai-je plus par politesse que pour autre chose.

Je quittai mon poste pour m'occuper d'une aveugle tout ça parce que je la trouvais jolie... Je crois bien que cela pouvait s'apparenter à de la drague. Je l'amenai lentement vers les chiens puis lui dit de se baisser afin d'être à hauteur de l'animal puis de tendre la main et d'attendre. Tout d'abord, aucun chien ne vint. Ils devaient ressentir l'appréhension de la jeune femme. Bientôt, l'un des labradors vint prudemment renifler la main de la jeune femme. Sans geste brusque, je pris sa main et lui fis caresser la tête du chien.

-Alors, tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible. Les chiens sont très gentils, surtout ceux-là, quand tu sais t'y prendre. Le secret c'est de...

A ce moment-là, je m'étais tourné vers mon interlocutrice et je vis qu'elle était écarlate.

-Euh... Hinata, ça va ? Il y a un problème ?

-N... Non... Enfin... Euh... Je ne... crois... pas..., bégailla-t-elle.

Vraiment timide, cette fille... A croire que je n'allais pas arrêter de m'en faire la remarque !

Un second chien vint faire connaissance avec Hinata. Je lui indiquais où il se trouvait et elle le caressa seule, sans mon aide. C'était un mâle labrador retriever chocolat. Le courant sembla passer avec la jeune fille mais quand je tentais de le caresser à mon tour, le chien aboya légèrement comme si Hinata était SA propriété... Bon... Je crois que l'équipe était toute trouvée !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi le chien aboie ?, demanda-t-elle au moment où je m'étais fait repousser par le labrador retriever.

-Eh bien, pas grand chose à part qu'un certain..., fis-je avant de consulter le collier du chien et de reprendre, Light prend déjà son boulot très à cœur... Je crois qu'il veut devenir chien de garde..., plaisantai-je avant de me ressaisir et de la rassurer, Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera pas de mal. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je tente de le caresser... Peut-être qu'il a cru que je voulais le séparer de toi...

Je commençai à devenir nerveux et à parler sans réfléchir. Ce genre de chose m'arrivait rarement mais ça m'arrivait toujours au mauvais moment.

-Alors, comment ça va se passer pour la suite si je le prends ?

-Oh ! Euh... Tu vas faire une semaine d'acclimatation avec le chien sans qu'il vive chez toi... pour qu'il se fasse à ton style de vie, à tes trajets quotidiens, etc. puis une semaine où le chien va vivre chez toi. A la fin de ces deux semaines, tu auras un petit entretien pour être sûr que tout ce passe bien... Puis l'association va garder un suivi régulier de ton chien et, de temps en temps, tu seras convoquée à des journées de perfectionnement. Voilà voilà... Je te laisse avec ton nouvel ami ? Il y a d'autres bénévoles qui veillent au grain...

-...

Je ne comprenais pas ce que voulait dire son silence puis elle rouvrit la bouche.

-Oui, pas de problème... En fait, je crois que je vais devoir partir... Mon père souhaitait que je ne rentre pas tard : affaire familiale importante... Donc... Light m'est réservé ?

-J'ai juste à l'inscrire sur le registre et à prévenir les autres bénévoles mais oui... Il faudra que tu reviennes lundi et on s'occupera de toi et de la formation.

Elle se releva avant moi. Puis j'en fis de même sauf que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de notre proximité et que je me cognais dans sa poitrine. Là, c'était à mon tour d'être écarlate sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Tous les bénévoles présents dans la salle et ayant vu la scène rirent. J'étais bon pour en entendre parler encore quelques temps.

-Pardon... Je ne voulais pas... C'était pas fait exprès... Je suis désolé ! Sincèrement désolé !, bafouillai-je, embarrassé au plus haut point, tandis que je passais une main dans mes cheveux bruns en bataille.

-Je m'en doutai... C'est oublié, Kiba, dit-elle en souriant.

C'était à son tour de me rassurer. C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait.

 _Allez, mon vieux, faut te ressaisir ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement de crétin timide ?_

Je devais mettre fin à cette entrevue au plus vite. Je raccompagnais la jeune femme jusqu'à la réception où son cousin l'attendait.

-Au revoir, Hinata, Mr Hyuga. Bonne journée à vous deux.

-Au revoir, Kiba-kun. Bonne journée à toi aussi.

J'avoue que le « Kiba-kun » me perturba un peu mais bon, c'était tellement mignon que cela me titilla que quelques secondes. Comme je m'y attendais, le cousin de la jeune fille se passa des politesses et me tourna le dos presque immédiatement et parti avec elle. Dès qu'ils furent partis, j'allais noter la « réservation » de Light dans le registre. Il n'y eu plus d'arrivée après qu'Hinata fut partie.

Jusqu'à 18h45 (heure à laquelle je quittai mon « service »), je glandais, trouvais quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps comme de jouer à un jeu sur mon téléphone portable. Bref, la fin d'après-midi fut d'un ennui mortel. Dès que j'eus fini mon travail, je sortis presque en courant et montai dans ma voiture direction la maison. J'avais hâte de retrouver Shikamaru et Asuma pour notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire et boire une bière pour oublier sur cette rencontre avec Hinata Hyuga, l'aveugle trop belle pour me laisser indifférent. J'étais gêné par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et pas seulement ma petite gaffe avec sa poitrine. J'étais mal-à-l'aise d'être tant troublé par une fille que je venais tout juste de rencontrer. Ca vous a déjà fait cela ? Quand vous avez le sentiment d'avoir mis le pied dans quelque chose d'immense mais de vous dire que vous êtes peut-être en train de vous faire des films ? Quand vous savez que vous êtes en train de nourrir un fantasme qui n'aura jamais lieu... Ca m'arrivait précisément à ce moment à cause de cette rencontre. Je devais oublier tout ça, tirer un trait dessus.

 _ **Shikamaru**_

Comme d'habitude, Asuma était arrivé sur les coups de 18h20. C'est bien l'une des rares choses pas trop chiantes de mon quotidien. En fait, Asuma m'avait rapidement compris même s'il avait l'habitude de dire qu'il était long à comprendre les choses. C'était le seul à avoir réussi à me motiver et il m'avait fait découvrir le shogi alors que j'étais en pleine période de décrochage scolaire. J'étais content d'avoir croisé son chemin quand j'étais en seconde sinon, je me serai ramassé dans mes études et ne ferai absolument rien de ma vie. D'ailleurs, je m'étais retrouvé à faire une fac de maths tant il avait changé ma vie... Bon, je vais pas dire que je lui dois la vie mais il a réussi à me motiver dans les études et dans sa matière alors tout naturellement, je m'étais dirigé vers des études de maths et puis... Les maths, c'était d'une logique imparable alors forcément, ça me plaisait.

On s'installa sur la terrasse qui donnait sur le jardin et commença une partie de notre jeu favori, celui qui nous avait rapproché, le shogi. Asuma alluma immédiatement une cigarette. C'était un gros fumeur... En fait, il fumait beaucoup trop. Il me proposa une cigarette, que je pris sans dire un mot. Même si je n'aimais pas vraiment le tabac, j'aimais la convivialité du geste. C'était une tradition comme une autre. Une cigarette tous les samedis... C'était si dérisoire. Il me tendit son briquet pour que j'allume ma cigarette. Là encore, c'était notre petite tradition. La première fois où il m'avait passé son briquet, j'avais voulu le voler : j'étais en seconde et Kiba, Chôji et moi avions voulu, allez savoir pourquoi, faire les « mecs cools qui fument ». Comme si tu étais cool juste parce que tu fumes ou que fumer te donne un look de rebelle... Asuma, qui fumait sa cigarette devant la grille entre deux cours, nous avait « gentiment » prêté son briquet, un zippo tout simple mais c'était un zippo, et il avait bien ri quand il nous avait entendu cracher nos poumons à cause de la fumée. Kiba et Chôji n'avaient pas réitéré l'expérience mais pour moi, c'était devenu une coutume.

Pendant notre première partie, Asuma m'avait parlé de tout et de rien : de sa vie de couple avec une de mes anciennes prof, des nouveaux élèves (de plus en plus mauvais en maths, d'après lui), etc. Il m'avait aussi posé quelques questions notamment la traditionnelle « C'est vrai que tu n'es plus avec Ino Yamanaka, la fille du fleuriste ? ». J'étais sortis avec elle pendant presque un an mais ça n'avait pas collé. Trop hystérique, trop collante, chiante, quoi. En plus, nos pères étaient amis alors on se connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'on se considérait plus comme des frères et sœurs que comme un éventuel couple. La rupture s'était faite naturellement, d'un commun accord il y a quelques semaines ; personne n'avait souffert mais je m'étais fait discret car je n'avais pas envie qu'on me saoule avec des démonstrations de pitié feinte ou non et le retour des questions « Alors, tu as une copine ? » ou « Mais quand est-ce que tu vas te trouver une petite-amie ? ». J'étais le spécialiste pour les tentatives de « fuite » et d'esquive. Mais l'homme ne me harcela pas. Il voulait juste savoir si c'était vrai ou non.

Pendant ce temps, je me dis que quelque chose avait changé chez mon ancien prof. Je n'arrivais pas mettre le doigt dessus mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Je gardais cette remarque dans un coin de ma tête. Je saurais le fin mot bien vite.

Quelques minutes après avoir entamé notre seconde partie, Kiba arriva en apportant des bières. C'est toujours la même routine le samedi mais aucun de mes deux compagnons de soirée n'avait vraiment l'air dans son état normal : Kiba, d'ordinaire expansif, bruyant, chahuteur et parfois moqueur, s'était fait d'une discrétion suspecte. Chacun décapsula sa bière, nous trinquâmes avant d'attaquer notre boisson. Le professeur de maths choisi ce moment pour nous parler de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée pour le petit côté OOC de Shikamaru avec les cigarettes.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bien que j'ai été rapide à écrire un nouveau chapitre, je pense que le prochain n'arrivera pas avant la semaine du 24 Août.

-Neolysia-


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils demeurent la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Skuly : Merci pour ton review. En effet, Shino n'a jamais d'araignées avec lui dans le manga ou dans l'anime mais je trouvais ça marrant de lui en donner une (Pour le plaisir de le rendre encore plus flippant qu'il ne l'est -Ouep, je le trouve flippant comme mec, surtout dans l'anime-). Pour la classification de l'araignée, je me doutais que ce n'était pas un insecte mais je ne savais pas précisément ce que c'était hormis de la viande ou un bon jouet vivant pour mon chat * sors *.

* * *

 _ **Shikamaru**_

Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait agi d'une façon aussi étrange depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il fumait moins que d'ordinaire, il m'avait saoulé avec certain sujet qu'il n'aurait pas abordé avec autant d'insistance d'habitude. Je le fixai, impassible. Que pouvait-il avoir à nous annoncer ? Quelques secondes plus tard, Kiba n'en pu plus. Je n'aurai pas décroché un mot à sa place.

-Alors, quand est-ce que vous allez accoucher ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette nouvelle ?!, s'emporta mon ami.

Un sourire idiot éclaira le visage de mon ancien prof. Je me détendis immédiatement. Ca ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de grave. Il n'aurait pas su faire semblant que tout allait bien. AsuKiba ma pouvait être désinvolte mais il était sincère, il ne trichait pas.

-Je vais me marier ! Et devinez avec qui ?

-Avec Mme Yûhi... Ca fait des plombes que tu crois qu'on ne sait rien..., répondîmes-nous en choeur, Kiba et moi.

-Déjà au lycée, on savait que tu fricotais avec elle dans les salles de classes, ajoutais-je sans ciller malgré le regard outré de l'homme.

Il n'avait jamais compris que les élèves voyaient un nombre de choses incalculables. On avait vu leur romance naître et on avait même parier s'il allait ou non lui faire sa déclaration... Et ça avait été le début d'une longue suite de pari débile. Kiba éclata de rire en voyant un Asuma déconfit. Il y avait de quoi rire et même le grand prof se mit à rire.

-Et surtout, plus important que le mariage, Kurenaï et moi attendons un enfant.

Ca, on ne s'y attendait pas. Kiba arrêta immédiatement de ricaner et moi, je devais avoir l'air encore plus blasé que d'ordinaire pourtant j'étais sur le cul. Je m'attendais absolument pas à ça. J'avais du mal à voir Asuma père... Il avait plutôt tout de l'oncle sympa ou du grand-frère avec qui on fait des conneries. Mais père... Ca ne lui allait pas. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

-Shikamaru, j'ai deux choses à te demander..., commença-t-il.

Je le sentais : j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Il allait me demander de faire un truc chiant qui ne m'apporterait que des emmerdes. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas vivre une vie simple, tranquille sans qu'on vienne me déranger ? Je n'avais rien demandé à personne. Tout ce que je voulais c'était un métier stable où je gagnerai suffisamment d'argent pour vivre, pourvoir aux besoins de ma famille et pouvoir m'offrir quelques petits plaisirs, avoir une femme ni canon ni trop moche et deux enfants, une fille d'abord, puis un garçon, puis quand ils seront sortis d'affaires et seront devenus autonomes, prendre ma retraite et couler des jours simples et heureux. C'était trop demander ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression et pourtant...

-Je veux que tu sois le témoin à mon mariage...

-Bha... Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux dire contre ça... Donc, je le ferai. Compte sur moi..., fis-je d'une voix lasse.

Etre témoin à un mariage... Ca allait être bien chiant mais j'avais du mal à refuser quelque chose à Asuma surtout que ça ne serait que quelques jours de perdu. Pas grand chose de plus. Finalement, je m'attendais quelque chose de pire.

-Je sais que c'est assez délicat à te demander mais j'aimerais aussi que tu sois le parrain de mon enfant...

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il se foutait de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mis dans ses cigarettes ? Ca devait être drôlement fort pour qu'il voit en moi un parrain digne de ce nom pour son enfant. Un « boum » retentissant me fit tourner la tête vers Kiba : il était tombé à la renverse, écroulé de rire, littéralement plié en deux. Ca faisait pitié...

-Shikamaru... Parrain... Trop fort celle-là..., lâchait-il entre deux hurlements de rire.

Décidément, il ne m'aiderait jamais celui-là. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire abstraction de ses hurlements de rire et de ses commentaires désobligeants.

-Asuma... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur... Je ne comprends même pas ce qui vous pousse à me demander ça...

-Justement, Shikamaru, c'est pour ça que je te le demande. Tu as toujours eu tendance à te dénigrer. Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, tu préféreras toujours t'abstenir mais quand tu es obligé de faire quelque chose, même quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire ou quelque chose dont tu te sens incapable, tu sais te surpasser... Tu sais garder la tête froide... Tu as tout pour faire un excellent parrain, crois-moi.

Honnêtement, je ne croyais pas à ce qu'Asuma me disait. Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas autant de qualité et surtout, j'avais de sacrés défauts : j'étais le plus grand trouillard et lâche de l'univers, un fainéant fini, un râleur invétéré... A part le sang froid, je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec l'un des rares professeurs que j'ai apprécié dans ma scolarité et puis, je le respectais trop pour lui imposer aussi brutalement ma façon de voir les choses. Il continua à essayer de me convaincre que je n'avais rien à craindre de cette charge après tout « être parrain n'impliquait rien de bien particulier tant que les parents ne mourraient pas », comme disait Asuma, et, d'après lui, il n'était pas près de mourir.

Allons bon. Je me laissais convaincre même si une part de moi-même me disait que les emmerdes n'allaient pas tarder à me retomber sur le coin du nez. Je n'avais pas non plus intérêt à en parler à mon père : il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de m'en reparler tous les jours puis il m'aurait demandé « Au fait, quand est-ce que je vais avoir des petits-enfants ? ».

Ouep, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout ceci allait bien me gaver !

En attendant, Kiba se calma un peu même s'il lui arriva de glousser en repensant à ce que je venais d'accepter. Ca ne me ressemblait pas et il adorait me le faire remarquer. Mais quel con, ce Kiba ! La soirée bien entamée, Asuma repartit chez lui, son grand sourire béat toujours collé aux lèvres. On était bon pour le revoir comme ça, avec son grand sourire d'abruti rivé aux lèvres, la semaine prochaine.

 _ **Kiba**_

Lundi, retour au travail. Je n'avais pas vu le week-end passer. Entre les nouvelles d'Asuma et ma rencontre avec Hinata, j'étais resté pensif pendant une bonne journée. Je ne parle même pas de Shikamaru qui s'est enfermé dans sa bulle depuis qu'Asuma lui a demandé d'être le parrain de son enfant. Je l'avais rarement vu ainsi. Malgré toute mon amitié pour Shikamaru, mes pensées restèrent longuement orientées vers Hinata. Elle serait à l'association cette après-midi... Je pourrais utiliser ma pause pour aller la voir...

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? A la moindre jolie fille qui passait je devais finir complètement niais et gâteux ? Nan... Je ne devais pas me comporter ainsi. Je ne devais pas déranger mes habitudes. C'est tellement meilleur quand on attend quelque chose... Sauf que j'avais déjà attendu tout le week-end pour la revoir... Rho !

Je secouai la tête comme pour chasser toutes ces pensées parasites de ma tête puis j'entrai dans le restaurant par la porte de derrière. Le responsable en salle m'accosta immédiatement.

-Inuzuka ! Réunion de crise !

Tous mes collègues étaient rassemblés dans la salle. Le patron ne tarda pas à venir pour nous annoncer la pire chose pour quelqu'un qui galérait déjà financièrement : des licenciements. Je travaillai dans un assez gros restaurant, nous étions 7 ou 8 serveurs et deux sautaient ce jour-là. Les noms tombèrent comme un couperet. Un premier nom fut annoncé. Le mec baissa la tête, dépité. Il était là depuis peu et il était déjà viré. Le second nom... Inuzuka... Non, je ne pouvais pas être viré. C'était une blague ! Je poussai le mec qui se trouvait devant moi pour me planter face à face avec mon patron. Je n'étais pas prêt à me laisser faire.

-Nan mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi je suis viré ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Ca fait plus de deux ans que je travaille ici, je n'ai jamais raté un jour de boulot ! Je suis toujours là à l'heure ! Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais qui puisse justifier ça ?

-Il est juste temps que notre collaboration prenne fin. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, M. Inuzuka.

-Encore un connard mielleux incapable de prendre son courage à deux mains et de dire que c'est juste un délit de sale gueule !

Je m'étais laissé emporté. Je ne me contrôlais vraiment plus. J'avais même empoigné mon patron par le col de sa chemise, à deux doigts de le frapper. J'avais dépassé les bornes. D'un signe de la main, il indiqua à deux de mes anciens collègues de me faire sortir de force du restaurant. Je me débattis comme un fauve. Quitter le restaurant signifiait renoncer, abandonner et cesser de me battre pour garder mon job. Je n'arrivai pas à m'y résoudre.

Je fus reconduis jusqu'à ma voiture et flanqué dedans de force. L'un de mes anciens collègues me dit « Parfois une chose arrive parce qu'elle doit arriver, pas parce qu'elle est logique. ». Cette phrase sonna le glas. Quelque chose en moi se brisa. J'avais perdu mon travail. Comment allais-je faire ? Je savais que Shikamaru ne me laisserait pas tomber, il m'aiderait comme il le pourrait. Malgré tout, j'étais mal. Je me sentais nul, inutile comme lorsque ma mère m'a mis à la porte de chez elle.

Seul mon orgueil m'empêcha de verser une larme.

Je rentrais comme un zombie jusque chez moi. Mon retour beaucoup trop rapide mis la puce à l'oreille de Shikamaru. Alors que je m'étais déjà réfugié dans ma chambre, il toqua à ma porte puis me questionna à travers la porte. Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas parler.

Avec tout ça, Hinata était totalement tombée aux oubliettes.

Je restais enfermé dans ma chambre pendant trois semaines sans en sortir, en mangeant à peine. Je ne sortais même pas les samedis soirs pour la traditionnelle soirée avec Asuma. Non, je n'étais pas d'humeur ni à rire, ni à parler, ni à boire, ni à manger, ni même à vivre. Je voulais disparaître. La dépression qui m'habitait était bien pire que la première. La première fois, j'avais envie d'aller mieux. Là, j'avais envie d'en finir avec une vie qui me semblait impossible, horrible, invivable.

En trois semaines, mon état était passé de « déprimé » à « dépressif ». J'étais au fond du trou, me semblait-il. La solution, la main secourable vint de la personne à laquelle je m'attendais le moins.

On frappa trois fois à la porte de ma chambre. Je relevai à peine la tête avant de grogner un truc comme : « Casse-toi, pauvre con ! ». Ce ne fut pas du tout du goût de l'insulté.

 _ **Shino**_

J'étais quelqu'un de particulièrement discret et réservé. Je restais la plupart du temps dans mon coin et quand j'étais avec les autres, je parlai peu, préférant les écouter et me faire une idée sur eux. En plus, je n'avais pas envie de passer mon temps avec des gens étroits d'esprit qui étaient incapables de passer outre ma fascination pour les insectes. En fait, j'aimais les insectes car ils étaient comme moi : des êtres mal-aimés, incompris, moqués, sans importance aux yeux des autres mais qui avaient de la ressource et se trouvaient là où on ne les attendait pas.

Je toquai à la porte de mon colocataire, Kiba. Je comprenais qu'il déprime d'avoir perdu son emploi mais une semaine était amplement suffisante pour ça. Ensuite, il fallait se remettre en selle. Au rythme où allait les choses, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être ainsi. Malgré sa brutalité et son manque apparent de finesse, il était sensible. Shikamaru avait tenté en vain de faire sortir le jeune homme de sa chambre mais là où un ami échouait, il était parfois nécessaire de faire appel à un « presque inconnu ».

La réponse que j'obtins ne me plu pas du tout. Malheureusement pour lui, Kiba ne me connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas idée de ce que je savais faire. Silencieusement et calmement, j'appuyais son la poignée de porte. Fermée. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et je pu enfin pénétrer dans la chambre de mon colocataire. Ca sentait le renfermé et il n'avait pas dû ouvrir les volets depuis un bon bout de temps. C'était un chantier sans nom et je ne parlais même pas de l'odeur qu'il dégageait lui-même. Il ne fit pas attention à moi. Pas très étonnant. Il était complètement amorphe. Je l'attrapais par le col de son t-shirt. Tiens, c'était le même que celui qu'il portait en allant au travail la dernière fois.

Oh non ! Ca ne faisait quand même pas trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche ? Enfin, compte tenu de l'odeur, ce n'était pas très étonnant ! Je le tirai sans dire un mot jusqu'à la salle de bain, le collai sous la douche et ouvris l'eau. Manque de chance pour lui, c'était l'eau froide. Il se mit à hurler, à m'insulter. Je ne cillai pas une seconde. Il n'aurait pas de prise. Je n'en rajouterais pas et il se calmerait de lui-même.

Il ressemblait vraiment à une épave : il avait mauvaise mine, une barbe dite de « trois jours », les yeux dans le vague... Lui, qui avait toujours cette petite flamme de vie dans le regard et dans l'attitude, était éteint. Il semblait déconnecté de la réalité et de lui-même.

Environ cinq minutes après que je l'ai collé dans la douche, il cessa de me lancer les pires jurons qu'il connaisse, s'assit dans la douche et baissa la tête.

-Alors, c'est bon, tu es calmé ?

… Pas de réponse. Je pris ça pour un oui. Je coupai l'eau froide et repris :

-Tu vas arrêter de te morfondre pour ton boulot. Tu l'as perdu, il n'y a plus rien à faire à part t'en remettre et en trouver un autre. Tu vas prendre une douche, ça ne te fera pas de mal, et on va prendre l'air.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Visiblement, il m'écouta. Je le laissai seul puis descendis. Je trouvai Shikamaru sur la terrasse, en train de regarder les nuages.

-Mission accomplie, lui fis-je.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai fais sortir Kiba de sa chambre et je vais le faire sortir pour qu'il se change les idées.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Autorité naturelle, j'imagine.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Kiba était prêt à sortir. Après un repas dans un petit restaurant que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter avec mes parents depuis que j'étais enfant, j'emmenai mon coloc dans un parc. Se balader au milieu de la nature, des arbres s'asseoir dans l'herbe était parfait pour se ressourcer et se remettre les idées en place dans son cas.

Dès que nous fûmes installés, je le fis parler. Il en avait besoin. Il me parla de sa famille, des problèmes avec sa mère, de l'absence de son père... Ce n'était pas le meilleur cadre de vie pour s'épanouir. De mon côté, ma famille était plutôt soudée, on avait a peu près tous la même façon de fonctionner alors tout marchait correctement de notre côté. Ce qui était plus dur pour moi, c'était mes relations avec les autres. Enfant, j'étais le gamin rejeté, raillé par ses camarades jusqu'au jour où ils ont eu besoin de moi et que je me suis imposé comme quelqu'un que l'on ne pouvait pas critiquer impunément. De plus, au fur et mesure, j'avais appris à leur opposer un rempart de glace. Je ne leur laissai pas la possibilité de me rabaisser, de me blesser. En fait, Kiba et moi étions les parfaits opposés. Malgré nos différences, j'avais envie de l'aider.

Notre conversation s'éternisa. Petit à petit, Kiba pu se détendre, se libérer jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête et se paralyse un instant. La seconde d'après, il rougissait et souriait. Je me tournais vers la source de son trouble. Une fille accompagnée d'un chien foncé. Une aveugle d'après l'harnachement du chien.

-Tu la connais ?

… Toujours pas de réponse. Encore une fois, je pris ça pour un oui.

-Va lui parler, tu n'attends que ça... Je rentre. Tu auras un peu d'intimité avec elle.

Là, il semblait ne plus m'entendre. Parfait... Je ne devrais pas attendre de remerciement ce soir, quand il rentrerait.

 _ **Kiba**_

Hinata. Elle était là, avec Light. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi mis à part elle. Elle était un peu comme un phare au beau milieu des ténèbres. Une lumière dans une vie d'ombre. Je devrais arrêter les comparaisons : je suis nul pour ça. Je me levais. Je n'entendais plus Shino. J'étais juste obnubilé par Hinata.

Je l'appelais. Elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi.

-Ki... Kiba, c'est toi ?, demanda-t-elle, étonnée de m'entendre.

-Yep ! Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?

-Je...Je me suis inquiétée. Je pensais te revoir Lundi mais les autres bénévoles m'ont dit que tu ne venais que le samedi mais tu n'es pas venu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Bha... Tu t'es bien attachée à moi, dis donc ! Viens, on va s'asseoir sous un arbre... Ca sera mieux pour discuter..., lui fis-je d'une voix subitement plus sérieuse.

Elle se laissa faire quand je la pris par la main pour la conduire sous l'arbre où j'étais quelques instants auparavant avec Shino. Tiens, il n'était plus là. Bon, c'était pas grave ! Light vint se coucher entre Hinata et moi. Je ne dis plus un mot et la belle aveugle n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire de commentaire sur ce que je viens de dire. En revanche, elle ne se tu pas. Quelque chose la tracassait.

-Alors, Kiba-kun, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu les trois dernières semaines ?, me redemanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas parler de ma phase de dépression, de la perte de mon travail. Je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse. Je voulais paraître fort, stable... Je voulais l'impressionner. C'est bête mais j'avais envie de la séduire et pour moi un mec faible ne pouvait pas être séduisant ou même attachant. J'étais faible, vulnérable. L'homme était là pour protéger la femme, non ?

-Tu as des problèmes ?

 _Oh si seulement tu savais, Hinata..._

-Tu as peut-être des soucis avec ta famille ? Souvent c'est dur avec sa famille... On est pas forcément ce qu'ils voudraient qu'on soit et vice-versa.

 _C'est sûr que j'ai des problèmes avec ma famille mais c'est pas le pire. Je vis avec, c'est tout. Je ne vois plus ma sœur et encore moins ma mère qui me déteste pour une connerie..._

-Tu... Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

Sa main vint trouver la main. Je deviens clairement écarlate comme un gamin de 6 ans qui se fait prendre par la main par la fille qu'il apprécie. Ok, je suis aussi doué avec les filles qu'un garçon de six ans. Je déglutis bruyamment avant de répondre.

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je n'ai pas de problèmes. Je n'ai juste pas pu venir ces derniers temps, mentis-je.

-Kiba-kun, tu mens mal, me réprima-t-elle. Un aveugle sent ces choses là.

Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Mieux vaut me taire avant de montrer mes faiblesses qu'elle pressent déjà.

-Tu sais, j'ai de gros problèmes avec mon père , commence-t-elle. Je suis loin d'être la fille qu'il voudrait que je sois. Je n'ai pas le goût du luxe, des belles choses et de l'argent. Je ne veux pas travailler dans l'entreprise qu'il a fondé. J'aurais voulu être institutrice mais avec mon handicap... Enfin, tu vois, je suis un peu bloquée pour faire ce que je veux. Mais j'y arriverai : rien n'est insurmontable. Mon père préfère largement Hanabi, ma sœur, ou même Neji. Neji... Neji est un génie. Il réussi tout ce qu'il entreprend : il est intelligent, il travaille pour mon père, a une vie de couple harmonieuse...

Elle continua longuement à me parler de sa vie et de sa famille. Bientôt, j'avais passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle avait une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Pour ma part, j'étais plus détendu depuis qu'elle me parlait de ses malheurs. Je relativisais un peu : je n'étais pas né avec un handicap, je n'étais pas le plus mal lotis.

-Tu sais, Neji n'a pas arrêté de te critiquer.

-Ah bon ?

-Ca ne lui a pas plu que tu l'empêche de venir avec moi... Neji se sent le devoir de me protéger. Il est surprotecteur envers moi. Il a peur que je ne puisse pas me défendre à cause de ma cécité.

-Et lui, il n'est pas aveugle aussi ? Niveau défense, ça ne doit pas être terrible !, plaisantais-je.

-Tu ne le connais pas. Neji est très surprenant. Et je peux te dire qu'il t'aurais volontiers frappé si je n'avais pas été là.

Je partis dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Arrête, Hinata, sois sérieuse. Il est aveugle ! Comment veux-tu qu'il me mette une droite ?

-Kiba ! Je ne plaisante pas. Tu ne le connais pas ! Et il n'est pas comme on le croit.

Mon rire mourut immédiatement. Tout dans l'attitude d'Hinata et dans sa voix me prouvait qu'elle était sérieuse. Qu'entendait-elle par « Il n'est pas comme on le croit » ? Subitement, j'étais un peu inquiet. Avais-je provoqué un psychopathe ?

Voilà, ce troisième chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Neolysia-


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils demeurent la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

: Merci pour tes reviews. Il y a tellement peu de fiction sur le couple KibaHina (Enfin, il me semble)... En plus, vu que c'était LE couple que j'attendai dans le manga et qu'il n'est jamais arrivé, je réalise (enfin) mon fantasme de fan XD

MissHina : Alors j'ai eu l'effet escompté ^^ Merci pour ton review.

* * *

 _ **Hinata**_

Je savais que Kiba n'était pas comme la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Il n'était pas aussi joyeux, aussi enjoué malgré ses éclats de rire tonitruants. Enfin... Ca me faisait plaisir de l'entendre rire même si son hilarité était en partie due à ce que je venais de lui dire sur Neji. Il ne me croyait pas. J'étais aveugle, timide mais pas idiote. D'ailleurs, ma timidité m'avait quittée au fur et à mesure. Kiba m'aidait à m'ouvrir. Quelque chose en lui facilitait la conversation et les contacts. En fait, j'aimais déjà beaucoup le garçon bien que je ne m'expliquai pas ce phénomène.

 _Pauvre Kiba-kun, tu n'imagines pas à quel point Neji est différent de l'homme que tu as vu avec moi._

Ni Kiba ni moi ne parlâmes pendant un moment si bien que je replongeais dans mes souvenirs et plus précisément ceux de ce fameux samedi où j'avais rencontré Kiba.

 _Neji était tendu ce jour-là : ça ne lui avait pas plu d'être relégué dans le hall d'entrée. Il était orgueilleux et, pour lui, ce qu'avait fait Kiba n'était qu'une offense. A la sortie de l'association, il était encore moins bavard que d'ordinaire. De l'électricité émanait de lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Il était chargé de ma sécurité mais quand même, il prenait son travail beaucoup trop au sérieux ! Accrochée à son bras, j'hésite à lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Je me doute que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me doute que c'est parce qu'il a eu peur il voit le mal partout. Il s'imagine que le premier venu va tenter de me kidnapper parce que je suis Hinata Hyûga, la descendante et héritière d'Hiashi Hyûga, le PDG d'Hyûga Corp, la multinationale qui fournissait un nombre de service improbable allant des énergies aux télécommunications en passant par les médias._

 _-Neji... Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tendu depuis qu'on est sorti de l'association..._

 _-Arrête de poser des questions... Et surtout des questions dont tu connais les réponses. Tu sais que j'aurais dû venir avec toi. Qui sait ce que ce type aurait pu te faire ! Et puis... Il ne me plaît pas. Allez arrête de traîner : le chauffeur nous attend, me dit-il d'un ton dur._

 _-Kiba n'est pas comme ça. Il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal..._

 _La main de mon cousin se referma sur mon poignet et me tira sans ménagement vers la voiture... Enfin c'était ce que je pensais. Il ouvrit la porte en marmonnant quelques mots que je compris à peine. En tout cas, il critiquait Kiba. Je fus bientôt poussée à l'intérieur de la voiture et rapidement suivie par mon cousin. La portière claqua._

 _-Au domicile des Hyûga, je vous prie, lança Neji au chauffeur._

 _Même le pauvre chauffeur avait à pâtir de la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme._

 _Je frotte mon poignet douloureux. Neji m'a fait mal avec sa force de brute épaisse ! Je m'éloignais le plus possible de lui et baissais la tête alors qu'il partait dans des conjectures folles._

 _-Imagine que ce... Kiba veuille te kidnapper et demander une rançon à ton père. Qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? Tu es tellement innocente et naïve que tu n'y pas a pensé ! Il aurait pu t'enfermer dans une cave pendant des jours entiers, te torturer, abuser de toi et... Tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne sais pas comment il est. Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de lui ? Tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'il te lançait... Il te dévorait littéralement des yeux. Je ne veux pas songer à toutes les horreurs que tu aurais pu endurer s'il t'avait kidnappée..._

 _Pourquoi étais-je née chez les Hyûga ? Cela ne m'apportait rien de bon : la cécité de naissance, la protection rapprochée... Et puis ce clivage entre la branche principale, à laquelle j'appartenais, et la branche secondaire, à laquelle Neji appartenait, de la famille. La soke et la bunke... Quelle injustice tout cela pour éviter des guerres d'héritage ! En réalité, cette séparation arbitraire avait nourri un nombre de rancunes incroyables entre les membres d'une même famille. Qui aurait cru que ma famille fonctionnait de cette façon ?_

 _ **Neji**_

 _-Hinata, ce garçon n'est pas pour toi. Il n'est pas le garçon honnête, sincère et bienveillant que tu crois discerner. Une relation avec lui ne t'apportera que des ennuis._

 _J'étais fatigué d'être le témoin de ce genre de scène. J'étais fatigué d'être le garde-du-corps de ma cousine. Je voulais vivre ma vie, être libre. Je retirai mes lunettes de soleil. Contrairement à ma cousine, je n'étais pas aveugle je me contentais de faire croire que je l'étais, je prenais les gens par surprise s'ils tentaient de toucher à un cheveu d'Hinata. Je m'étais rongé les sangs quand elle était avec le petit brun mais elle n'avait rien eu. Elle était revenue saine et sauve. En fait, j'étais certainement paranoïaque mais le regard du bénévole sur ma cousine, la petite fille aveugle que j'avais vu grandir et devenir une femme, ne m'avait pas plu pour un sou. Hinata était déjà blessée par la vie alors elle n'avait pas besoin d'être blessée par un homme pourtant, je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse sans subir d'autre dommages. C'était une bien étrange relation, un étrange sentiment qui me liait à la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs : un mélange de haine et d'amour, de colère et de tendresse, de frustration et d'affection... Je l'aimais autant que je la détestais... Oui, je la haïssais de tout mon être parce qu'on m'avait privé de mon droit d'appartenir à la Sôke des Hyûga. Mon père avait été rejeté comme un mal-propre parce qu'il était né en second, quelques minutes après son frère jumeau, le père d'Hinata. Appartenir à la bunke était une véritable malédiction._

 _J'approchais la main pour toucher la joue d'Hinata mais la laissais tomber quelques instants plus tard. Ce n'était pas ma place de toucher l'Héritière et surtout pas après ce que je venais de faire. Je voyais son poignet prendre une couleur anormale, un peu rouge ou violette. J'avais été trop brutal avec elle. Merde. Hinata était la douceur incarnée et je la blessais... Quel homme étais-je ? Un vrai salaud. Hinata, si douce, si naïve... Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était unique en son genre. Les autres n'étaient pas aussi purs qu'elle. Les gens pouvaient être malveillants et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle faisait._

 _Je tournais brièvement le regard pour voir la tristesse sur le visage de la jeune femme. C'était plus fort que moi, je la pris dans mes bras. C'était très certainement la première fois que je la prenais dans mes bras pour la rassurer, la réconforter et pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement. Cependant, je restais intimement convaincu que ce Kiba était une mauvaise fréquentation. J'engagerai un détective privé pour le filer en apprendre plus sur lui, ses activités et tout ce qui pouvait être intéressant pour la protection d'Hinata._

o O o

 _Je venais tout juste de sortir d'un entretien avec Hiashi, le père d'Hinata. J'avais hâte de rentrer dans mes appartements. Je savais que Tenten, ma petite-amie, m'y attendrait. Je n'aurais plus à répondre à des questions aussi idiotes qu'inutiles. J'avais à peine mis la clé dans la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Je la saisis juste à temps pour éviter de me faire assommer._

 _-Toujours aussi pressée de me voir, Tenten !_

 _-Il faudrait t'inquiéter si c'était le contraire !, plaisanta-t-elle avant de m'embrasser et de dénouer ma cravate._

 _Tenten avait une sainte horreur de me voir en costume et cravate. Elle m'avait déjà dit que c'était juste la cravate qu'elle ne supportait pas. Je me sentais immédiatement mieux à ses côtés. Je lui cachais une grosse partie des problèmes familiaux... En fait, elle n'était au courant de rien. Je ne voulais pas subir plus d'interrogatoires._

 _-Alors, ça a été avec Hiashi ?, demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse._

 _-Si on veut... Je m'inquiète pour Hinata... Je dois m'assurer d'un truc sur sa sécurité..._

 _-Encore avec Hinata... Tu ne comprends pas que cette situation ne me convient pas ? Pourquoi dois-tu absolument être le garde-du-corps de ta cousine ? Je l'aime beaucoup mais j'aimerais que tu occupes un peu plus de moi !_

 _Tenten avait le don d'être directe. Pas vraiment diplomate comme fille. Enfin, je savais comment la calmer dans ces moments-là. Je l'embrassai beaucoup plus fougueusement que le petit baiser qu'elle m'avait donné quand je suis arrivé. Là, c'était un vrai baiser... qui nous transporta dans une tornade d'autres baisers puis sur le lit. Elle commença à me déshabiller. Subitement, elle s'arrêta, les yeux rivés à mon tatouage. Le symbole de la Bunke. Un tatouage bien funèbre que la Sôke nous imposait sur le haut du torse pour nous rappeler notre destin de « sous-Hyûga ». Les mains de la jeune femme tombèrent sur mon torse. Elle savait que je n'aimais pas parler de ce tatouage pourtant elle souffrait de ne pas savoir et de percevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ma famille._

 _-Neji... Tu m'expliqueras un jour ce que ce tatouage représente ou tu resteras secret dessus jusqu'à la fin des temps ?_

 _Je pesais le pour et le contre. Devais-je lui dire ? Ca faisait déjà 5 ans que nous étions en couple... Je pouvais lui faire confiance._

 _-Ca veut dire que je suis un oiseau en cage et que jamais je ne pourrais échapper à mon destin._

 _-Quoi ? Tu... Tu es si fataliste que ça pour te faire tatouer un tel truc sur le torse ? Je..._

 _-Je n'ai pas choisi. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir ce tatouage._

 _-Alors pourquoi ?_

 _-Crois-moi, c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu penses. Je vais tenter de te résumer toute cette affaire._

 _Elle trembla. Etait-elle nerveuse à l'idée de savoir enfin le fin mot du mystère qui flottait autour de moi ?_

 _-La famille Hyûga est scindée en deux : la Sôke, la branche principale, et la Bunke, la branche secondaire. La Sôke dirige et obtient tous les honneurs alors que la Bunke est chargée de protéger la Sôke. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?_

 _-Tu fais partie de la Bunke et Hinata de la Sôke... Mais... Vos pères sont jumeaux alors comment ça se fait ?_

 _-Mon père était le cadet de quelques secondes... Ils ont mis mon père dans la Bunke pour éviter toute guerre pour l'héritage._

 _-Et tu es obligé de les servir jusqu'à ta mort ? Tu n'as pas de possibilités d'échapper à ça ?_

 _-Je pourrais me sauver mais on me tuerait parce que je connais des secrets de la Hyûga Corp... Tu sais, tout le monde a des cadavres dans ses placards._

 _-Et donc, tous les membres de la Bunke ont ce tatouage ?_

 _J'acquiesçai. Un tatouage comme preuve de mon esclavage, de mon asservissement. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à de nombreuses pratiques que l'ont considérait comme dégradantes, inhumaines. La Bunke n'était que du bétail pour la Sôke._

 _Voilà la vérité. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à savoir, à dire._

 _Tenten se décomposa. Ca semblait la perturber plus que tout. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et ne cessa de répéter :_

 _-Comment peut-on faire ça à sa propre famille ? Ca me dépasse..._

 _Une larme roule sur sa joue. La première larme que Tenten verse en ma présence. Je m'empressai de l'essuyer. Une simple larme était j'étais bouleversé. Tenten était toujours si forte. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle n'était pas stoïque mais montrait sa tristesse d'une façon._

 _-Je ne comprends pas non plus, mon amour, mais je sais que ça a tué mon père._

 _Tenten savait maintenant que je n'étais qu'un prisonnier dans ma propre famille._

 _-Tu dois faire quelque chose contre cela... Je t'aiderais à te venger, à venger la mort de ton père, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle._

 _Encore une première fois. Elle semblait vraiment en colère. Elle éprouvait cette colère poisseuse qui nous collait à la vie jusqu'à ce qu'on ai détruit la source de cette colère. C'était une colère malsaine qui nous détruisait de l'intérieur et qui, pour ma part, me rongeait depuis trop longtemps maintenant._

 _ **Hinata**_

Comment Kiba pouvait avoir une juste idée de la personnalité de Neji ? Il ne savait même pas que mon cousin n'était pas aveugle mais simulait simplement une cécité. Neji savait que beaucoup de gens ne regardait pas au-delà des apparences alors il jouait là-dessus et étonnait nombre de personnes qui avait pu me vouloir du mal. Kiba ne pouvait pas savoir que Neji avait subit un entraînement pointu depuis qu'il avait une dizaine d'années et qu'il était capable de tuer un homme à mains nues. Et moi ? Comment je le savais ? Je faisais confiance à l'entraîneur de mon cousin et cela faisait environ 7 ans que mon cousin était mon garde-du-corps alors j'imaginais très bien ses capacités. Kiba n'avait vu que le jeune homme propre sur lui, vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir, qui portait des lunettes noirs et se déplaçait avec une canne d'aveugle il n'avait pas vu le Neji-garde-du-corps.

Décidément, Kiba voyait peu de choses en dehors des apparences imposées par le monde qui nous entourait. Sa main, particulièrement chaude, était toujours serrée entre mes mains. Quand bien même ma timidité s'était un peu rétractée, j'étais très nerveuse. Je cherchais la proximité avec le garçon tout en ayant la gorge sèche et les mains moites à cause de la nervosité qui me gagnait.

Je me tournai vers Kiba... Enfin, je me tournai trop étant donné que je me cognai contre son épaule. J'entendis son rire chaud. Tout était chaud en lui : il était solaire, il riait avec sincérité, il était comme habité par une joie difficilement éteinte, sa peau était chaude, son rire était chaud... Comme je viens de le dire, tout était chaud en lui. L'entendre rire me faisait sourire à mon tour même si j'avais les joues bouillantes. Je devais être rouge pivoine. Je devais me calmer, apaiser la chaleur qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je voulais lui parler et je n'arriverai pas à le faire correctement si j'avais l'impression d'être en feu.

-Kiba... C'est curieux mais vous autres, voyants, ne voyaient pas grand chose. Certes vous voyez le monde qui nous entourent, le monde physique mais vous n'êtes pas capables de voir au-delà du physique. Vous ne voyez pas par-delà les mensonges. Vous ne percevez pas le fond des choses et des gens...

Il tressaillit légèrement. L'avais-je touché ?

-Non... Tu te trompes. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi superficiel que ça. En fait, peu de gens s'arrêtent autant au physique. Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi ! Et... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu vois !, lui ordonnai-je.

Il resta un instant sans parler. Il cherchait ses mots... Ou peut-être une réponse. Il cherchait peut-être à savoir quelle réponse j'attendais de lui.

-Une fille sacrément compliquée mais qui illuminé ma journée...

Mon cœur rata un battement. Comment devais-je prendre cette réponse ? Etait-ce une bonne réponse ou une mauvaise ? Cherchait-il à me duper ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (Personnellement, je n'en suis pas satisfaite). Il est plus court que les précédents parce que je ne voulais pas mêler d'autres points de vue que ceux des Hyûga et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de faire plus traîner en longueur ce chapitre.

Le prochain sera mieux, je vous le promet.

J'ai modifié l'emplacement de la marque de la Bunke des Hyûga parce que je voulais garder la marque et sa symbolique mais la garder sur le front ça n'allait pas (à mes yeux) dans le contexte de ma fic. C'est une explication un peu idiote mais bon, je n'aime pas modifier quelque chose sans raison.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir. =)

-Neolysia-


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas.

MugenHagane : J'ai été très contente de lire ton review. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments (Surtout que j'avais l'impression d'avoir bien raté le dernier chapitre ^^). Je suis bien d'accord avec toi : Vive le Kiba/Hina ! =)

Pour ce chapitre, on retourne dans la tête de notre cher Kiba et on rencontre l'un de mes duos préférés pour un moment qui, je l'espère, vous fera rire.

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'elle entendait part là : les aveugles étaient des êtres supérieurs et, nous autres, voyants étions inférieur à eux pour une raison obscure et un peu mystique?

OK, j'étais vexé mais quelque part, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Nous jouions énormément avec les apparences : un sourire et on pensait que la personne en face de nous était heureuse et n'avait pas été blessée par la réflexion que l'on venait de faire; des larmes étaient forcément signe de tristesse... Mais qu'en était-il de ce que le ton disait de nos états d'âme? Les aveugles, et particulièrement ceux de naissance, avaient développé leurs quatre autres sens pour palier au manque de la vue. Nous, on se reposait sur notre vue, laissant notre odorat et notre ouïe peu sollicités.

Puis cette question... Cette horrible question : que voyais-je en elle? Une jolie fille c'est sûr mais ne parler que de son physique la vexerai. Elle n'était pas que ça. Elle n'était pas qu'un corps, elle avait aussi une personnalité bien à elle mais je la connaissais si peu... Je sentais qu'elle était intelligente et vive mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Je jouais le tout pour le tout.

-Une jolie fille sacrément compliquée mais qui a illuminé ma journée...

Oui, c'était bien. J'étais honnête en parlant de son physique mais j'ajoutais un peu d'épaisseur avec son caractère tout en la flattant un peu. J'étais assez fier de moi! Néanmoins, j'étais terrorisé. J'avais peur de m'être complètement planté et je n'avais clairement pas envie de me planter face à Hinata. J'étais totalement rongé par ma peur. J'étais tellement effrayé que je me focalisais sur ma petite personne. Les yeux fermés, j'attendais la réponse de la jeune femme mais elle ne vint pas. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la curiosité qui me fit agir et ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir une Hinata des plus troublées : les joues rouges, le "regard" perdu, les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir que penser. Bon, ce n'était pas totalement mauvais pour moi et je sus que j'avais eu raison d'être honnête envers elle et envers les sentiments qui m'habitaient. Les battements de mon coeur s'intensifièrent. Mon coeur semblait peser une tonne dans ma poitrine. Comme c'était étrange! Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça! D'accord, j'avais déjà fantasmé sur quelques femmes ou même filles mais ce n'était rien de sérieux : par exemple, Mme Yûhi en professeur ultra sexy ou Ino en bikini (Ca je ne l'ai jamais dit à Shikamaru parce que bon, dire à son ami qu'on avait fantasmé sur son ex, ça craint un peu!). Là, j'avais envie de plus. Je ne voulais pas d'une amourette sans lendemain, je voulais d'une vraie relation, je voulais qu'on aille plus loin. C'était... Je crois que c'était l'amour... Oui, j'étais tombé amoureux d'Hinata... En tout cas, je voulais connaître l'amour avec elle. Je voulais enfin savoir ce qu'était l'amour et pas uniquement le sexe ou les échanges de baisers et compagnie.

Innocemment, et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je lui caressai la joue. Immédiatement, ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges... Enfin, si c'était possible. Puis ma main glissa sur son cou tandis que l'autre s'infiltrait dans ses cheveux noirs. Oubliant un instant qu'elle était aveugle, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, je fus saisi par l'étonnante teinte de ses yeux (Blanc avec un léger reflet lavande, très étonnant). J'étais convaincu qu'Hinata pouvait savoir que je la regardais, qu'elle pouvait sentir mon regard. Je me rapprochais d'elle, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, nos souffles se mêlèrent à celui de l'autre. Je n'imaginais pas que ça pouvait être aussi agréable de se sentir aussi proche d'une personne. C'était incroyable mais fabuleux. Je me régalais de toutes ces sensations. Très timidement et un peu maladroitement (Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise dans l'acte en lui-même), je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ca ne dura pas longtemps, quelques secondes tout au plus mais c'était parfait. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et mon coeur exploser. J'étais aux anges. J'avais envie de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres mais quelque chose m'en empêcha... Certainement le côté très romantique du moment : on était assis sous un arbre, le chien couché aux pieds d'Hinata, tout ce que nous étions (Hinata avec son handicap et moi qui, au final, n'en avait rien à faire de sa cécité)... Il ne manquait plus qu'un coucher de soleil et quelques feuilles qui tombent. Mais pour ces dernières choses, il faudra repasser!

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le romantisme de la scène ne m'affecte plus et je reprends l'assaut de ses lèvres en un baiser plus passionné, plus fougueux. Ceux qui suivirent furent du même genre. Quand nous fûmes fatigué de ce petit manège, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre... Ou plutôt, elle se blotti dans mes bras et ne les quitta qu'après un long moment avant qu'elle ne me demande :

\- Laisse-moi te regarder.

Qu'entendait-elle par là? Comment pouvait-elle me regarder? Enfin, ça ne pourrait pas être désagréable et Hinata avait l'air heureux après nos échanges assez "approfondi".

\- Tout ce que tu veux...

Ses doigts se promenèrent d'abord sur mon bras, mon épaule. Je compris qu'elle cherchait mon visage. Elle commença son exploration tactile de mon visage. Les doigts se posèrent sur ma mâchoire, mes lèvres et quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de mes pommettes, je me mis à pouffer de rire. Ses doigts me chatouillaient.

-Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu ris?, paniqua Hinata d'une façon terriblement mignonne.

-Et s'il n'y avait pas de réponse? Et si j'étais juste heureux d'être avec toi et que j'avais envie que tout le monde le sache?

Elle eu un bref mouvement de recul comme si cette déclaration la mettait mal-à-l'aise mais elle retourna à l'exploration de mes traits. Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant de rire et elle dû me reprendre une ou deux fois parce que je riais comme "un idiot", d'après ses dires. Quand elle eu fini, je la repris dans mes bras et nous passâmes notre après-midi ainsi, sans rouvrir la bouche.

 _ **Shino**_

Après avoir laissé Kiba dans le parc avec la brune, je n'étais pas immédiatement parti. J'avais un peu espionné mon colocataire. Après tout, il était en pleine dépression, je ne pouvais décemment pas partir sans me poser de questions. J'étais resté jusqu'à ce que Kiba et cette fille s'embrasse. Le reste ne me concernait pas et ne serait pas d'une grande aide si mon ami retombait dans une phase de dépression. Je flânai un peu avant de rentrer. Je ne savais pas si Shikamaru serait là. Il avait l'habitude de partir à droite à gauche pour paresser à l'extérieur. Je fus immédiatement fixé : quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le jeune homme était venu voir ce qu'il en était.

-Kiba n'est pas avec toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Hummm... Tu sais que je ne suis pas un adepte des commérages mais Kiba a une petite-amie.

Shikamaru manqua de s'étrangler tant la nouvelle l'étonnait.

-Sérieux?, demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-Kiba s'est vraiment trouvé une copine? C'est pas trop tôt!, déclara un homme aux cheveux noirs qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes à Shikamaru hormis deux cicatrices sur le visage et une barbichette aussi noire que ses cheveux.

Qui était cet homme?

 ** _Shikamaru_**

Shino avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme ou un intrus. Je ne tardais pas faire le rapprochement.

-Oh! C'est mon père. Tu sais, l'éleveur de cerf en dehors de la ville...

-Shikaku Nara, se présenta mon père, très formel.

-Shino Aburame, déclara mon coloc' sur le même ton que mon père.

Shino s'excusa et remonta dans sa chambre. Il prétendit avoir à s'occuper de je-ne-sais quel scarabée ou insecte... Ce n'était pas contre lui mais c'était tant mieux : j'avais contacté mon père pour discuter d'homme-à-homme et je n'avais pas envie que Shino soit au courant de tout. C'était assez personnel et je n'aurais laissé que Kiba ou Chôji entendre ce que je disais à mon père. Je retournai sur la terrasse pour discuter avec mon père. J'avais à peine commencer à lui parler de l'"affaire Asuma" quand Shino était arrivé. Les demandes d'Asuma avait bien fait rire mon père : lui non plus ne m'imaginait pas témoin à un mariage et encore moins parrain d'un enfant.

-Alors, je suppose que tu as dit non à Asuma? Je ne veux rien dire mais il semble qu'il n'ai pas compris que tu n'étais pas le genre d'homme à...

-J'ai dit oui, tranchai-je d'un ton impérieux.

Je ne voulais pas que mon père continue à se moquer de moi. J'avais besoin de lui parler, pas de me faire tourner en ridicule.

-Tu as bien changé, mon fils... Et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

-Peut-être mais je suis persuadé de faire une erreur. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de mon devoir de parrain.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Shikamaru. Tu n'auras de devoir sur cet enfant que si Asuma et sa femme meurent et ça n'arrivera pas avant un long moment... Ils ont... Quoi? La trentaine. Quoique, Asuma prend un risque en fumant autant. Enfin, n'aies pas peur, tout se passera bien.

Je n'en étais pas si sûr mais j'avais envie de croire ce que me disait mon père.

-Comment peux-tu être si sûr que rien ne va arriver à Asuma et à sa famille. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que son père meurt il y a trois ans et pourtant c'est arrivé! Et un autre drame frappait la famille Sarutobi comment pourrions-nous le savoir?

-Malheureusement, on ne peut être sûr de rien, c'est bien le drame de la condition humaine.

Comme pour en rajouter à mes inquiétudes, la radio diffusait des informations toutes plus déprimantes les unes que les autres et notamment celle-ci : "Un groupe de criminels connu sous le nom de "Akatsuki" sème la terreur dans tout le pays. Ils auraient déjà revendiqué quatre braquages de banques, deux attentats et plusieurs meurtres. Les natures diverses de leurs crimes font penser que les criminels agiraient indépendamment les uns des autres bien qu'ils agissent sous une seule et même bannière. Le gouvernement demande à ses citoyens de faire attention et de signaler s'ils voyaient les dangereux individus composant l'Akatsuki.".

-Papa, comment peut-on vouloir faire des enfants dans un monde aussi perturbé? Comment peut-on vouloir mettre au monde un innocent pour le plonger dans un monde aussi dangereux? Ca me dépasse!

-Tu sais quand on est amoureux, on ferait n'importe quoi... Tu étais un peu comme ça avec Ino, toi aussi!

Je tressaillis avant d'éclater de rire. Depuis quelques temps, on s'amusait à me rappeler mon ex-petite-amie. Mon père avait raison, j'avais été bête à cette époque mais c'était fini et ça ne s'était pas très bien fini entre elle et moi. En effet, même si on appréciait toujours l'autre, on passait notre temps à nous engueuler et, depuis que nous avions rompu, tout allait mieux.

-C'est pour ça que tu as épousé une femme aussi chiante que Maman?, plaisantai-je.

C'était un prêté pour un rendu. Mon père me connaissait et il savait que je répliquerai (surtout parce que c'était lui qui avait lancé les "hostilités").

-Tu sais, parfois, ta mère a ce sourire sur le visage... Je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai épousé.

Ok, mon père était vraiment un drôle de gars. Je fis la moue pas vraiment convaincu par cette réponse et je savais qu'il était sincère, que ce n'était pas une réponse au pif faite pour me faire réagir. Je ne dis rien, je n'avais rien de plus à dire. Ca ne servirait à rien d'apporter de l'eau au moulin de mon père.

-Au fait, Chô m'a dit que Chôji n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Je crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il rentrait la semaine prochaine... Et à ce qu'il paraît Chôji a beaucoup de choses à te raconter.

Cette annonce me fit sourire. Chôji, mon meilleur-ami, allait enfin être de retour. C'était la première fois que nous nous séparions. Il me manquait. Sa présence me manquait. Après tout, Chôji était le meilleur gars que je connaissais. L'un des rares avec qui je m'entendais aussi bien. Certes, j'étais très ami avec Kiba mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Chôji et moi, pour résumer, c'était à la vie, à la mort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon père me proposa de jouer au shogi, d'affronter un meilleur stratège qu'Asuma. Mon père pouvait être sacrément piquant quand il le voulait mais il n'avait pas tord : il était bien meilleur stratège que mon ancien professeur de maths et il me donnait du fils à retordre, un vrai défi. Cependant la partie de shogi n'était pas mon principal souci : j'attendais le retour de Kiba rien que pour l'interroger, l'asticoter et le mettre mal-à-l'aise avec cette affaire de couple.

Bha quoi? Depuis quand on n'avait plus le droit d'emmerder un de ses amis qui se mettaient en couple?

 ** _Le détective, Gaï Maito_**

Cela faisait une petite dizaine d'années que j'étais détective privé. J'avais pu voir de nombreuses affaires, de nombreuses histoires de maris ou de femmes trompés mais très peu d'affaires de cousins jaloux. En tout cas, je connaissais parfaitement mon travail, j'étais silencieux et discret comme personne. Un véritable génie en la matière car je faisais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer jour après jour. Néanmoins, mon employeur, un certain Neji Hyûga, avait eu l'air un peu perturbé pendant notre première entrevue. Je le comprenais : il avait peur pour sa cousine et tout ça ne pouvait qu'affecter sa façon d'être. La toute première semaine, j'avais mené l'enquête, avec mon assistant, le talentueux Rock Lee, dans les environs de l'association où travaillait notre cible, Kiba Inuzuka, mais il ne se montra jamais si bien que j'interrogeai les autres bénévoles de l'association qui m'apprirent qu'il ne viendrait pas. Nous patientâmes aussi devant sa maison mais il ne sortit jamais, comme s'il n'habitait pas là. Bon, on allait changer de cible. Nous nous mîmes à filer Hinata, la jeune et jolie cousine de mon employeur. Si elle avait une liaison avec ce garçon, elle le rencontrerait un jour où l'autre et l'enquête avancerait. La jeune femme nous mena à un parc où, justement, elle retrouva un garçon brun. KIBA INUZUKA! Enfin! On le tenait!

Cachés derrière deux exemplaires de la gazette locale, nous espionnâmes les deux jeunes gens depuis un banc. Puis nous fûmes témoins de la plus belle des visions : une romance naissante! Les larmes aux yeux devant tant de beauté, je dis à mon jeune assistant :

-Tu vois, Lee, c'est ainsi que doivent se comporter deux jeunes amants... Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une romance naissante!

-Vous avez totalement raison! Surtout que cet amour naissant transcende toutes les différences entre eux! C'est merveilleux!

-Lee, tu iras très loin dans la vie avec cette façon de voir!

J'étais totalement bouleversé par les deux amoureux. J'étais en plein dilemme : j'avais envie de laisser ce magnifique amour s'épanouir mais j'avais aussi mon travail à faire. Je ne savais plus que faire. Nous attendîmes que le petit couple quitte le parc pour retourner dans la voiture. Je fis pars de mon interrogation intérieure mais Lee ne m'aida pas d'un pouce : il acquiesçait à chacune de mes paroles. Je n'avais plus qu'une option : laisser faire les choses, voir comment elles évoluaient et prendre ma décision plus tard.

Cependant, je voulais croire que l'amour triompherait toujours! L'amour était une valeur sûre, comme le travail, j'en étais sûr et certain!

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre (assez court) terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à poster un review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons quelques révélations concernant Kiba et son expulsion du foyer familial.

-Neolysia-


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Naruto » ne sont pas ma propriété.

Pour combattre la grisaille et le froid, voilà un petit chapitre estival au bord de la mer.

* * *

J'étais transporté de joie. Tout semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Etait-ce simplement l'effet qu'Hinata me provoquait ? Une personne pouvait vraiment nous remplir ainsi de joie ? Il semblait bien que ce soit le cas. Dans le parc, j'avais dit au revoir à la belle aveugle... Etions-nous en couple ? Je ne savais même pas comment on pouvait déclarer que nous étions en couple. Est-ce qu'on posait une question du genre « Veux-tu être ma petite-amie ? » ou était-ce un accord tacite entre les deux ? Toujours est-il que nous nous étions promis de nous revoir très vite et nous avions échangé nos numéros de téléphone. Sur le chemin du retour, je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage. J'avais presque envie de hurler ma joie d'avoir séduit Hinata. La seule marque de mon bonheur était un sourire béat et idiot sur les lèvres.

Je glissai la clé dans la serrure tout en sifflotant. Quelle transformation ! J'étais passé d'un dépressif qui n'avait pas pris de douche depuis deux semaines à l'homme le plus heureux du monde en une après-midi. C'était presque irréaliste ! J'étais sûr et certain que Shikamaru et Shino seraient content de me voir ainsi.

Dans le hall, j'ôtai mes chaussures. J'entendis des voix qui provenaient du salon. Je reconnu immédiatement celle de mon ami. La seconde m'était familière sans que je ne puisse dire à qui elle appartenait. Je captai des bribes de phrases sans vrai sens. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, j'allai rejoindre mon ami. Il ne me fallut qu'un instant pour reconnaître l'homme qui discutait avec Shikamaru : c'était son père, Shikaku ! Ca me choquait encore de voir la ressemblance entre mon ami et son père. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau mis à part les deux cicatrices sur le visage du père.

-Bonsoir, M. Nara !

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir, Kiba ! Tu m'as l'air en forme ! Je vois bien là l'œuvre d'une femme : il n'y a rien de tel quel qu'un sourire de sa bien-aimée pour remettre du baume au cœur d'un homme. Je me trompe ?

-Nan, m'sieur ! D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas vraiment tout ça me mènera... Je ne sais même pas si elle veut que nous soyons en... en couple.

Ok, ça commençait à ne plus aller : je devenais timide, nerveux. Les mots ne venaient plus aussi facilement qu'avant.

-Ah ! J'ai connu ça. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de pouvoir me vanter d'être en couple avec Yoshino... J'imagine que c'est le lot de tous les hommes qui aiment les femmes de caractère. Un jour tu connaîtras ça, Shikamaru. Sinon, comment s'appelle la petite veinarde ?

Immédiatement, mon ami se renfrogna. Sa rupture avec Ino l'avait peut-être plus secoué qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'admettre si bien qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de couple pendant un certain temps.

-Hinata...

Un immense sourire un peu rêveur illumina mon sourire tandis que je pensais à la jeune femme, à son odeur, à sa voix, à ses cheveux, à ses lèvres douces... J'avais bien dit que ma famille avait un drôle de lien avec les chiens et bien j'avais aussi le caractère d'un chien : quand j'aimais, j'aimai inconditionnellement.

-Je suis sûr que tout ira pour le mieux entre vous deux et c'était pas trop tôt. Je suis certain qu'Hana sera très heureuse de l'apprendre !

-Que... Quoi ? Hana ? Hana, ma sœur ?, m'exclamai-je incrédule.

Pourquoi parlait-il de ma sœur ? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose et je n'étais pas au courant ?

-J'ai vu ta sœur, il y a quelques jours, et elle te passe le bonjour.

-Oh... Euh... Elle vous a dit autre chose ?

-Oui. Tu lui manques. Et aussi, elle m'a dit qu'elle tentait de raisonner ta mère pour qu'elle t'autorise à retourner chez elle mais tu sais comment ta mère est quand il s'agit de ses chiens...

-Je crois qu'elle m'en voudra toujours pour le chien... 'faut dire que j'ai quand même bien déconné ce jour-là...

-Attend, tu fais allusion à LA connerie ?, m'interrompis Shikamaru, Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire ce que tu avais fais pour faire enrager ta mère à ce point-là...

-Bon... Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir. Après tout, ça fait trois ans qu'on vit ensemble alors... J'ai tué l'un des chiens... En fait, c'était un chiot, commençais-je, les dents serrées comme si cela m'infligeait une douleur physique.

-Tu as... tué... Ce n'était pas intentionnel quand même ?

-Nan... C'était un soir où on avait fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et, comme d'habitude quand je suis en soirée, j'ai beaucoup trop bu. J'ai quand même repris le volant. Jusque là rien à signaler. Quand je suis rentré le lendemain, toujours alcoolisé puisque j'avais bu jusqu'à... je dirais 4h du mat'... Ma mère m'a passé un savon et, comme punition, elle m'a fait veillé les chiots. L'un d'eux était malade et nécessitait une surveillance constante. Bien sûr, je me suis endormi comme une larve alors que j'étais de veille... Tu sais comme l'alcool me donne envie de dormir... Et le manque de sommeil n'aide pas. Comme tu t'en doutes, le chiot malade est mort par ma faute... Et voilà pourquoi ma mère m'a mis à la porte de la maison. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un bon-à-rien qui ne méritait pas d'être son fils, qu'elle ne voulait d'irresponsable comme moi sous toit, etc.

Une expression de profond ennui passa sur le visage de mon ami puis il appuya son front contre son poing droit en soupirant. Il secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche puis la releva et me regarda.

-Comment ta mère peut t'en vouloir pour ça ? Franchement, qu'elle soit en colère, d'accord. Mon père aussi aurait été furieux si j'avais causé la mort de l'un des faons de l'élevage mais quand même... Ca fait trois ans ! Elle devrait s'être calmée depuis le temps !

-Shikamaru, c'est l'orgueil qui la fait rester sur ses positions. Elle ne baissera pas pavillon... Tsume peut sembler un peu folle parfois, fit Shikaku.

-Pour moi, ça a plutôt l'air d'être de la bêtise !, déclara le fils.

-Parfois bêtise et orgueil sont difficilement dissociable, dit laconiquement le balafré.

Shikaku était typiquement le genre de père que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir : on pouvait parler avec lui, il ne se mettait pas en colère, il restait assez calme et avait un côté philosophe. Même si j'en parlais peu, l'absence de père me faisait souffrir et j'enviais mes amis qui avaient leur deux parents. Il n'y avait que mon ami absent, Naruto, qui avait moins de chance que moi : il était orphelin. Je me pris à nouveau à penser à lui, à me demander ce qu'il devenait, où il était. Curieusement, je me dis que je ne reverrais certainement plus qu'il était loin et avait trouvé une vie paisible... Si j'avais su...

 _ **Shikamaru**_

Ce que je venais de découvrir sur la mère de Kiba m'avait totalement refroidi. J'étais médusé. Je ne comprenais pas comment une mère pouvait ce comporter ainsi avec son fils. Même ma mère qui, pourtant, était un vrai tyran domestique ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Maintenant, je n'avais plus envie d'embêter Kiba avec cette histoire de petite-amie...

J'attendrai. Demain, il serait encore temps pour le questionner.

Nous changeâmes de discussion, nous refîmes le monde. Mon père adorait ça, refaire le monde. Vers 23h, la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable retentit et je décrochai sans attendre. Je ne tardais pas à tendre mon portable à mon père en lui disant :

-C'est M'man. Elle veut te parler... Ou plutôt t'engueuler.

Je pus presque suivre la conversation tant ma mère hurlait au téléphone. Elle demandait à mon père pourquoi il ne rentrait pas, pourquoi il ne la prévenait jamais... Les trucs habituels, quoi. Mais ça nous faisait toujours sourire de voir mon père sans défense face à ma mère. Il avait toujours l'air d'être stable, droit et autoritaire avec tout le monde mais dès qu'il était question de ma mère, toute sa sévérité s'écroulait.

Mon père et moi étions les deux mêmes physiquement parlant et souvent -comme ce jour-là- je me demandais si la ressemblance était seulement physique ou si je lui ressemblais aussi sur le plan moral si comme lui, j'épouserai une femme autoritaire...

J'espère bien que la ressemblance s'arrête au physique !

-Allez les garçons, la patronne veut que je rentre. On se reverra bientôt !, trancha mon père.

 _ **Kiba**_

 _Deux mois plus tard 1er Juillet._

Chôji avait débarqué une ou deux semaines après la visite du père de Shikamaru. Nous n'avions pas tardé à retrouver nos habitudes malgré la présence de sa petite-amie, Karui. D'ailleurs, la couleur avait été tout de suite annoncée avec elle : il ne fallait pas lui faire de réflexion puisqu'elle explosait à la moindre provocation. Malgré tout, ils filaient le parfait amour... J'étais jaloux. Ca ne se passait pas mal entre Hinata et moi mais nos entrevues se réduisaient à quelques heures volées par-ci par-là parce que Neji ne cessait de surveiller sa cousine et que s'il me voyait avec elle, ça irait très mal pour mon grade. De son côté, Shikamaru semblait...blasé, beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mais voir ses deux amis d'enfance en couple alors que lui était célibataire semblait lui peser. Mais bon, mes soucis pour Shikamaru s'envolaient dès que je voyais Hinata ou qu'elle m'appelait.

Puis il y eu un samedi soir un peu différent des autres puisqu'Asuma amena Kurenaï à la maison. Contrairement à nos samedis soirs habituels, nous ne passâmes pas notre temps à boire. Nous avions fais les choses bien. Suite au repas, Shikamaru et notre ancien professeur entamèrent une partie de shogi. Chô et moi assistions à la partie sans saisir les subtilités du jeu, c'était pas du tout notre truc. Au bout d'un moment, Asuma lança une proposition qui ne manqua pas de tous nous surprendre.

-Ca vous dirait de passer des vacances au bord de la mer ?

-Si c'est une tactique pour me concentrer, c'est raté. Vous savez qu'il m'en faut plus !, répondit son adversaire.

-Non... Je suis sérieux ! Ca ne te dirait pas de passer les vacances loin de cette ville ?

-C'est pas que ça ne me plairait pas mais je suis totalement fauché donc ce sera sans moi !, rappelais-je.

-Justement, ça ne te coûtera pas grand chose : on logera dans la résidence secondaire dont j'ai hérité à la mort de mon père. Et d'ailleurs, tu pourrais amener ta petite-amie ! Ca vous ferait une occasion de passer du temps ensemble, loin de son cousin despotique.

Je devins immédiatement écarlate. Comment savait-il pour Neji ? Seul Shikamaru était au courant de mes problèmes de « couple ». Il avait osé en parler avec Asuma ! Je fusillai mon ami du regard. Néanmoins, je savais qu'il n'aurait pas parlé de ma vie privée avec n'importe qui.

-Alors, Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Trois semaines à pouvoir faire ce que tu veux avec ta chère Hinata... Ce ne serait pas le rêve ?, me dit le futur marié sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Il savait très bien tenter les gens et ça se voyait sur mon visage que je n'avais qu'une envie : accepter. En fait, j'aurais accepté même si la destination était le pire endroit du monde juste pour échapper au regard de Neji. D'ailleurs, je me demandais toujours comment un aveugle pouvait surveiller quelqu'un...

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Et vous deux, vous venez ?, enchaîna le professeur, bien décidé à tous nous faire venir.

Chôji accepta tout de suite. Shikamaru, quant à lui, prit plus de temps à donner sa réponse -Il viendrait il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toutes façons.

C'est ainsi que je pris la route avec Hinata, accompagnée de Light, et Shikamaru. Chôji et Karui partaient ensemble depuis la maison des Akimichi. C'était la première fois que Shikamaru et Hinata avait l'opportunité de discuter : les rares fois qu'ils s'étaient « vus », cela avait duré quelques instants et ils s'étaient contenté de s'échanger quelques formalités. Au bout d'une demie-heure de silence, mon ami avait commencé à interroger Hinata.

-Alors, Hinata, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à pouvoir venir ? Kiba m'a dit que ton cousin était du genre surprotecteur...

-Oh... Eh bien, j'en ai parlé à mon père... J'ai dit que je partais avec des amies mais Neji a insisté pour venir avec moi. Finalement, mon père a eu le dernier mot, comme toujours.

Je haussais un sourcil quand j'entendis ma petite-amie ne pas bafouiller à cause de sa timidité maladive. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'exprimait aussi clairement avec un presque inconnu.

Shikamaru continua à lui poser des questions comme : qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?, quelles sont tes passions ?, etc. Des questions banales mais qui permettait de mieux connaître une personne, des questions que je n'avais pas osé lui poser. Je connaissais très peu de choses sur Hinata. J'appris ainsi qu'elle rêvait d'être institutrice mais qu'elle pensait ce rêve inaccessible parce qu'elle était aveugle. Une larme perla à ses yeux pendant qu'elle parlait et, tentant d'être le plus doux possible, je l'essuyais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de réagir. Ma prévenance fit sourire mon ami. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir ainsi alors il ne pouvait que sourire de ma maladresse.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de route, je pris le relais. Nous arrivâmes deux heures plus tard. Nous étions les premiers sur place. Shikamaru vérifia plusieurs fois l'adresse, pensant que nous nous étions trompés, mais non. La maison que nous occuperions avait des allures de manoir avec une terrasse très sympa qui donnait sur la mer. Finalement, Asuma nous avait caché certaines choses sur sa famille.

Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre les autres. Hinata et moi nous assîmes sur les quelques marches permettant d'accéder à la porte d'entrée pendant que Shikamaru tentait de contacter Asuma. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une jeune femme, à peine plus vieille que nous, ne vienne nous parler... Enfin, parler, c'était un bien grand mot. Dans son cas, ça ressemblait plus à une engueulade.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA?! C'EST UNE PROPRIETE PRIVEE !, hurla-t-elle depuis la maison voisine.

Shikamaru baissa son téléphone portable et soupira.

-Encore une cinglée qui a ses règles..., murmura-t-il.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, GAMIN ? DE QUEL DROIT TU PARLES DE MOI AINSI ?!

Ca allait chauffer pour le matricule de Shikamaru. Elle avait une bonne ouïe, en plus d'avoir du coffre.

-Descends de tes grands chevaux... On est invité par le propriétaire de la maison, Asuma..., expliqua-t-il sans perdre son sang-froid.

En fait, il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid même quand on l'insultait.

La jeune femme sembla redescendre d'un ton et va à notre rencontre. Elle coiffait ses cheveux blonds en couettes (quatre couettes pour être précis).

-Vous êtes les invités des Sarutobi... Asuma... Il a prévenu mes parents qu'il y aurait un peu « d'agitation »..., fit-elle beaucoup plus humblement. Au fait, j'ai appris pour son père, transmettez lui mes condoléances.

-Tu as l'air de bien connaître la famille d'Asuma...

-Asuma est en quelques sortes un ami de vacances. Je le connais depuis ma naissance. Sa famille vient toujours ici et on s'entend plutôt bien.

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se présente (Elle s'appelait Temari) et qu'elle ne prenne congé, prétendant avoir des choses à faire. Quand ce fut fini, Shikamaru se laissa tomber dans le sable tout en soupirant.

-Ahhh ! Ces femmes !

Hinata éclata de rire. Apparemment le caractère du jeune homme l'amusait beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de comique dans sa façon d'être : toujours blasé et ennuyé, toujours à râler...

Il fallut attendre une bonne demie-heure avant qu'Asuma et Kurenaï n'arrivent. En quelques semaines, le ventre de la jeune femme s'était largement arrondi mais elle semblait plus épanouie que jamais. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir mon ancienne professeur, si effacée d'ordinaire, aussi radieuse. Shikamaru ne manqua pas de remarquer ce changement qui sembla aussi l'affecter puisqu'il esquissa un petit sourire. A côté de moi, Hinata vint se blottir contre moi, intimidée...

-Ce sont tes anciens profs, n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix si basse que je fus le seul à l'entendre.

-Oui.

Nous nous levâmes tous les deux d'un seul homme. Ma petite-amie épousseta sa robe gris clair, soucieuse de faire bonne impression. Comme si sa tenue vestimentaire importerait. Il suffirait qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour qu'elle charme mes amis. Comment ne pas craquer face à une fille aussi innocente et touchante ?

-On voit enfin la fameuse Hinata ! Qui aurait pensé que tu aurais une copine aussi mignonne, hein, Kiba ?, plaisanta Asuma.

Immanquablement, elle se mit à rougir. Elle rougissait pour un rien.

-Asuma est un crétin. Ne t'en fais pas, Hinata !, tenta de la rassurer Kurenaï.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à nous installer dans la grande maison qu'Asuma ouvrit. Par ailleurs, ce dernier nous montra nos chambres avant de nous laisser nous installer. Notre chambre se trouvait au premier étage, tout comme la chambre de Kurenaï et Asuma. Au second, Shikamaru occupait la chambre en face de celle de Chôji et Karui. Tout était parfait à mes yeux mais quelque chose dérangeait l'aveugle. Dès que la porte de notre chambre fut fermée, la jeune femme s'assit sur le lit et s'ouvrit.

-Ki.. Kiba, dis-moi... Il n'y a qu'un lit...

-Ouep... Un lit double... Tu as peur de dormir avec moi ?

-Je... Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tout ça. C'est la première fois que je dormirais avec quelqu'un...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, je serais doux et...

-Justement... C'est qui me fait peur... J'ai peur de tout ce que ça implique de dormir avec quelqu'un. Je ne me sens pas prête pour _ça._

-Je ne ferai rien qui puisse te mettre mal-à-l'aise. J'ai pas envie de te brusquer, murmurais-je dès que j'eus compris où elle voulait en venir.

Au risque d'être pris pour un simple d'esprit, je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'on serait peut-être amené à faire dans ce lit. Etre avec elle me suffisait, pour le moment, mais qui sait quand arriverait l'envie de lui faire l'amour... Cette pensée me faisait trembler. Elle était ma première petite-amie et ça serait aussi ma première fois alors j'avais peur de tout faire capoter. Je passai mes mains sur ses joues chaudes avant de l'embrasser délicatement, tendrement.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Chôji et Karui arrivèrent. S'en suivit une semaine de pur bonheur sans que rien ne vienne troubler notre tranquillité. Au programme : balades sur la plage, baignades, etc. Il n'y avait peut-être que Shikamaru qui semblait ne pas vraiment en profiter : il râlait beaucoup, peut-être plus que d'ordinaire.

 ** _Hinata_**

Même si Kiba m'assurait qu'il n'était pas pressé pour faire l'amour avec moi, j'étais certaine que ça nous arriverait avant la fin de notre séjour ici. En fait... J'en avais envie mais j'avais peur. Est-ce que ça faisait mal? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait? Mais surtout comment le dire à Kiba? J'avais besoin de conseils sauf que j'étais entourée d'hommes hormis Kurenaï et Karui -que je voyais assez peu puisqu'elle passait son temps avec Chôji. Il n'y avait que Kurenaï qui pouvait m'être de bons conseils.

D'ailleurs, on était devenues assez proches puisque nous étions en infériorité numérique et qu'elle m'aidait tout les jours à attacher mon maillot de bain. Quand nous fûmes seules, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Kurenaï, est-ce que je pourrais vous demander quelque chose?

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

-Je... Enfin... Kiba et... Vous savez..., bafouillais-je sans arriver à aligner deux mots tant j'étais gênée et confuse de parler de choses si intimes.

-Hinata, tu es écarlate... Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Ca a à voir avec Kiba, c'est ça?

-Oui... Comment on dis à un garçon qu'on a envie de...

-De coucher avec lui?

-Oui... C'est... C'est mon premier petit-ami et... et je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir.

-Et c'est réciproque. Le connaissant, je suis sûre qu'il ne veut ni te brusquer ni te décevoir.

-Mais... Comment je dois m'y prendre?

-Hmmm... Je crois que le mieux c'est de laisser les choses se faire naturellement... Ou de jouer franc jeu... Kiba n'est pas très fin. Les sous-entendus, c'est pas son fort.

Finalement, elle ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Je décidai alors de ne pas l'embêter plus longtemps... Nous allâmes retrouver les autres sur la plage pour une énième baignade. J'adorais l'eau mais, avec mon handicap, je restai souvent près de Kiba. Quand je m'éloignais, il ne tardait pas venir. Il était très prévenant, très protecteur.

 ** _Shikamaru_**

Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça mais bordel, je déteste ces vacances! Je déteste être célibataire et entouré de couple! Avant, au moins, Kiba et moi nous soutenions dans notre célibat mais là, j'étais seul. Je ne parlais pas de ce que j'entendais dans la chambre de mon meilleur-ami... D'ailleurs, je pris l'habitude de sortir le soir pour ne plus les entendre batifoler. J'étais même déçu de mon meilleur-ami. Je ne pouvais presque jamais être avec lui et discuter. Il passait tout son temps avec Karui.

Le seul que j'étais "content" d'entendre batifoler, c'était Kiba. Il avait aussi le droit au bonheur et honnêtement, il avait 20 ans, il fallait bien que ça lui arrive un jour ou l'autre. Comment je découvris le pot-aux-roses? Un soir, j'étais passé devant la chambre de Kiba pour lui demander quelque chose mais je les entendis murmurer des phrases du genre : "J'ai envie qu'on le fasse", "Tu es sûre d'être prête?", etc. Assez bateau et niais mais bon...

Ce même soir alors que j'avais décidé de me promener seul sur la plage et que je fumais une cigarette, je tombais nez-à-nez avec la voisine, Temari. Elle semblait de meilleure humeur. Elle me fit même un petit sourire. Nous restâmes à discuter ensemble sur la plage, assis dans le sable. Ce rendez-vous devint récurrent et nous nous vîmes tous les soirs jusqu'à mon départ. La plupart du temps, on se disputait mais nos disputes avaient toujours quelque chose d'agréable. Nous entendions comme chien et chat mais nous étions incapable de nous passer de l'autre.

La veille de mon départ, je retrouvais Temari. Elle était déjà sur place. J'esquissais un sourire en la voyant. Je devais bien l'avouer : elle était belle et... il y avait une lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

-Alors, Shikamaru, prêt pour ton départ?

-Ouais... A peu prêt. Malgré tout, ces vacances sont assez décevantes... Mes potes étaient tous avec leur copine respective et moi, j'étais le seul célibataire.

-Alors on va changer ça...

-Quoi donc?

Elle ôta son chemisier, son short et ses sous-vêtements avant de se lancer à l'eau. J'étais bouche bée. Jamais je n'avais vu une fille se déshabiller aussi vite.

-Alors? Tu viens ou tu es une poule mouillée?, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Elle n'allait pas être déçue. Au moins, j'aurais un souvenir mémorable de ces vacances. Je me déshabillais en quelques secondes et m'élançais à mon tour dans l'eau. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui demandais :

-Tu crois toujours que je suis une poule mouillée?

Avant de me répondre, elle retira l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux.

-Tu sais, tu es plutôt beau gosse..., me fit-elle d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Temari n'était le genre de fille à faire des compliments sur le physique de quelqu'un et pourtant...

Dans un élan de folie, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais avec une passion et une fougue qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Au final, nous nous montrions mutuellement des parties de notre personnalité que personne ne connaissait. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose d'elle : sentir son corps contre le mien, sa peau contre la mienne. Je la voulais toute entière mais je savais que c'était impossible : nous étions incompatibles et je ne voulais pas m'embêter pour une fille que je ne verrais plus. Cependant nous continuâmes à nous embrasser de longues minutes avant de nous séparer à regret.

Le lendemain, nous partions. Je pensais que tout irait bien, que tout roulerait pour mes amis. Malheureusement, ce n'était que le début de nos ennuis.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente assez importante. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à poster un review.

Il faudra attendre pour les prochains chapitres. Je pense les publier au rythme d'un chapitre par mois.

-Neolysia-


End file.
